The Long Game
by PBBWriter
Summary: You never want something more than when you know you can’t have it.
1. Chapter 1

•Ten Years Ago•

"Can I help you?"

Bishop looked up at the sound of a voice, a woman's voice, to see a tall brunette smiling at him. Instinctually, he smiled back, not even realizing it, and approached her.

"Hey, uh yeah, I wanted to see if you had any dogs up for adoption."

"Any?" The woman laughed. "Oh yeah, we do. Too many, actually." She came out from behind the counter and led him across the lobby to a locked door. "Looking for any particular breed?"

Bishop shook his head. "Just something friendly and sturdy."

"We have lots of those," she told him as they stepped through the door. "The little ones get adopted right away, the bigger ones have a longer stay sadly. Kids? Other pets?"

"Just me," he told her, "That's of the problem."

"Mmm," she nodded slowly. "These are our dogs, they're not in any real order but I do know there's a few big guys two rows over."

"I can just look on my own?"

"Sure," she said, heading back to the lobby. "I can answer any questions you may have and if you decide you want to take one out to the yard, just let me know."

Bishop nodded and strolled the aisles. He stopped at every cage and gave each dog a pet but there was only one he really liked. He poked his head out and asked Natasha for her help.

"Oh my god, he's a cutie, really sweet too," she remarked when Bishop pointed to the Australian Shepard.

"What's his name?" Bishop asked. "Crackers has to be bullshit."

Natasha laughed. "It is. We're not supposed to use their old names," she rolled her eyes. "Don't ask why."

"Did you name this poor dog Crackers?"

"No," she giggled. "One of the other women did." She opened the door and quickly clipped a leash on the dog, leading them both toward the sliding glass doors. "The gate is totally secure so you can play without the leash and let him run a bit."

Bishop crouched down and gave the dog a rough pet as Natasha removed the leash. She noticed his dog tags and leaned in closer, tapping them with her nail. "Military?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Just got back from Iraq."

"Wow," she said with genuine surprise. "Welcome home."

"Thanks," he turned back to the dog, "Hoping this guy can keep me company. I need a new roommate."

"Oh are you making a commitment to Crackers?" Natasha asked with exaggerated surprise. "That's very quick."

"Not if I have to call him Crackers," he laughed.

Natasha laughed heartily. "Pending a name change, is Crackers the one for you?"

"I think so," he said excitedly. "What do I have to do to take him home?"

"Yeah," she grimaced, "It's not that easy. There's forms and stuff, you need references, it can take up to 10 business days."

"Shit," he laughed a little. "Alright. Need a blood sample too?"

Natasha looked at him and realized she was about to bend the rules for this guy for a reason she couldn't pinpoint.

"I'll tell you what?" She said, checking her watch. "I'll give you the paperwork, take it and fill it out, come back in about two hours when the adoption manager is gone and I'll make it work."

"Really?" He drew his head back, shocked by this random woman's kindness. "I appreciate it."

"Least I can do for a Vet," she said with a smile.

They went back to the front desk, leaving Crackers in his crate for the last time, and Natasha gave him the forms.

"It's nothing too invasive," she explained. "I'll waive the fee."

"No, you don't have to do that," he said staunchly.

She smiled and nodded. "Oh, umm, I'm Natasha."

"Bishop."

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Natasha said politely, offering him her hand.

"You too," he said, shaking her hand. "I'll see you soon."

Bishop went right back a few hours later, papers completed and fee prepared, to find Natasha and Crackers waiting for him.

"Hey," he said with a little wave. "Everything go smoothly?"

"It did," she beamed, "He's all yours."

"I really appreciate this," he told her. "Maybe we could meet for a drink, as a thank you."

Natasha grimaced a little. "I'm sorry, I'm actually seeing someone but I appreciate the offer."

"Lucky," he said under his breath. "Come on, Jack," Bishop said to the dog. "Let's get you outta here."

"That's a good name," Natasha said. "Not better than Crackers but it's good."

"Yeah, it's not bad," Bishop laughed. "Thanks for everything, Natasha."

"My pleasure, don't get in too much trouble."

The two looked at each other for a long moment, smirks curling the corners of their mouths both unaware of how this encounter would alter both of their futures.

•3 Years Ago•

"Bish," Natasha said urgently the second he answered his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Loading up dresses," he said, walking away from the table loaded with bricks of heroin and sequined tulle. "Why? What's up?"

"Uh, I need your help, m-my water just broke...at the kennel."

"Shit," he inhaled sharply "Okay. I'll be out there soon. I'm leaving now. Don't worry."

"Everything okay?" Tranq asked with concern.

Bishop nodded, visibly anxious now. "I'm not gonna make the run tonight. Tasha is in labor, her water broke."

"Shit," Tranq said, much calmer than Bishop had moments before. "Congratulations."

"She ain't here yet," he said nervously

"Go home," Tranq said. "Get a fucking shower, clean up. I'll get Natasha."

Bishop knew he was filthy. Not only had he been working and sweating all day, he was covered in dust, dirt and sand from an earlier ride.

"Thanks brother," Bishop said, pulling his keys from his pocket. "She's up at the kennel."

"Got it covered, I'll wait with her at the hospital till you get there."

Bishop went home and cleaned up, the whole time thinking about becoming a father. It wasn't something be had planned, nor had Natasha, but he had been irresponsible, one time, and there he was. He was happy though, scared too, as he helped Natasha prepare for their child.

"I wasn't expecting you," Natasha whimpered as Tranq stepped into her office. "Is Bishop okay?"

"I told him to take a shower," Tranq chuckled. "He's gonna need us at the hospital."

Natasha laughed. "I didn't think of that. Thanks."

"Come on," he said, offering her a hand. "You okay?"

"It hurts," she admitted.

"That's what I hear," he joked.

Tranq walked with Natasha to the truck, stopping twice when contractions hit, and helped her in. Giving her hand a squeeze, he smiled and nodded at her. "You're gonna be fine."

"Thanks," she whimpered. "Now get me the fuck outta here."

When Bishop arrived, Natasha was already in bed, ugly green hospital gown on, with a monitor around her belly. He smiled at her, although she was sleeping, and sat beside the bed. There had been so much paperwork he had to sign before they let him he was worried she'd have the baby by the time he got to her.

While waiting he even got a short, much needed, nap. They woke up with ten minutes of each other, both smiling broadly at the sight of the other.

"How you doing?

"Okay, I got an epidural so I'm feeling nothing right now," she laughed.

"Smart," he got up and kissed her tenderly. "You look good."

"Ew," she laughed. "You ready for this?"

"I think I should be asking you that," he joked.

"I'm not," she began to cry, "I'm scared, Bish."

"Hey," he said softly, "It's okay. You're gonna kick ass like you always do. I know it." It was the first time in seven years that Bishop had seen her so frightened, it actually scared him.

"I love you," she said. "I know this is unconventional but I do love you, really.

"I love you too, corazon."

"I think the night you wouldn't stop speaking Spanish to me is what got us here," she reminded him.

"Probably," he chuckled. "We had a good record though."

They joked and laughed as much as possible, Bishop leaving every so often to check in with his guys. He hated not being on the run, even though he trusted the others, and so he kept in contact with the club as much as he could.

"It's time," a nurse said, coming out from Natasha's room to her Bishop from the hallway.

"Oh shit."

"We got this," Coco said, sitting with Gilly in the back of the truck. "Go, prez."

Watching his daughter being born was amazing, he was awestruck and horrified all at the same time. Natasha didn't seem quite as amazed, she was screaming and grunting and sweating but he'd never been more enamored with her.

"It's a girl," the doctor proclaimed although they already knew, "Congratulations!"

They placed the screaming infant on her mother's chest, an exhausted but elated smile on Natasha's face, and Bishop looked on with tears in his eyes.

"She's perfect," he sighed. "That's our kid."

"Mm-hmm," she said, kissing the baby on the top of the head. "I thought she was going to have hair."

"I remember," he said, noticing Natasha's eyes growing heavy.

The nurses took the baby back, weighing her, checking her vitals and cleaning her up. By the time the baby was wrapped up, Natasha was sleeping so the nurses offered the bundle to BIshop. He took her apprehensively, growing more comfortable when she didn't immediately begin to cry.

"Hey Princesa, I'm your dad," Bishop cooed quietly. He turned to Natasha as she slept after such a long and arduous birth. "And that's your Mom."

"Liliana," Natasha sleepily reminded him. "Her name is Liliana."

"Liliana," Bishop smiled, "My Lili girl. It's nice to finally meet you," he whispered in a sing song voice.

•Current Time•

"Buenos dias," Natasha said cheerfully as she greeted the club. "Caballeros," she said, nodding at the others before kissing Bishop on the cheek. "Obispo. Can't be good to have you all at my door."

"I didn't know Bish had an old lady," EZ said to Angel quietly. They watched Bishop and Natasha stroll away, remaining in their spots to give them privacy.

"He doesn't," Angel said with a shrug. "Why, you like that shit?"

"No," EZ laughed. "Just, that," he gestured to Bishop's hand on her lower back as they walked.

"That's Tasha, Bish's kid's mom," Angel explained.

"That's Lili's mom?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah. She's been around since before the club. They're not together but," he shook his head, "They are."

"He's still hittin' that," Coco remarked.

"Oh hell yeah," Gilly said with a laugh. "He's always been hittin' that."

As the others gossiped, Bishop and Natasha talked business with a bit of personal woven in.

"I haven't noticed anything," Natasha told him. "When did it happen?"

"Last night," Bishop explained. "It's a long shot but there's a lotta back roads around here."

"Sorry," she frowned. "Nothing."

Bishop sighed. "Alright. How's it here? You all good?"

"You want a dog?" She asked. "We have two, they've been here forever. I can't take them but they're so sad, Bish."

"Me? No," he chuckled. "I don't have the time."

She eyed him for a second. "I think you still miss Jack, you know you can't replace him."

Bishop raised one finger silently signaling to her that he did not want to talk about his deceased dog.

"Okay," she said softly. "What about a club dog?" She suggested. "I have the perfect one for you guys."

"Big, nasty pit bull?" He said with a chuckle.

"Three legged basset hound," she laughed. "He's great, low maintenance and loves to cuddle." She looked over at the others. "I think there's more than a few em' they would love a warm, hairy body next to them."

"That's why I keep you around," he whispered into her ear, his raspy voice sending a shiver down her spine.

"You better be joking," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Bishop kissed her cheek. "Just about the hair," he winked. "How's my girl?"

"Good," Natasha nodded. "Currently obsessed with Peppa Pig."

"What is Peppa Pig?"

"Stupid show about a British Pig and her family," Natasha laughed.

Bishop laughed. "Sounds fucking annoying."

"You have no idea," Natasha complained.

"Everything good here?" He asked again noticing she had deflected earlier. "Any problems?"

"We had a few unwelcome guests," she rolled her eyes. "Casing the place we think. Haven't been back since I went a little crazy on em'. I may or may not have pulled a gun," she said timidly.

"You're gonna get yourself hurt," he chided. "Next time you call me, that's what we're here for."

"My Mayan Hero," she teased.

Bishop squeezed her ass, eliciting a yelp, and laughed at her surprised expression. "Smart ass."

"Be careful," she said, speaking serious for a moment. "I mean it, Bishop."

"You too," he said sternly.

The two kissed on the lips, although it was closed mouth and quick, before making their way back to the others.

"Keep an eye on him," Natasha said to the guys teasingly.

"Prospect," Bishop said, giving her a devious look, "Stay with Natasha, keep an eye around the place," he ordered. "They've had some unwelcome attention."

"Bishop," she snapped. "Come on."

"It's only because I care, querida," he teased her.

Natasha looked at him with anger, trying to hide her smile, as he got back onto his bike and les the others back onto the road.

"I'm EZ," he said politely.

"Natasha," she smiled. "You don't really have to stay."

"Oh, no, I do," he told her. "You know how it works."

Natasha sighed heavily watching as Bishop raced down the road further and further and nodded. "Yeah, I do." She turned to him and smiled. "Alright, prospect, I'm putting you to work."

"Great," he complained jokingly. "This place yours?"

"Yep," she said proudly. "I used to work at a kill shelter, I hated it but with some help from Bish and Marcus I was able to open my own."

"Marcus? Alvarez?"

"Mm-hmm, El Padrino to you. Right?"

"Yeah," EZ laughed.

"This side doesn't really pay the bills," she explained, "But the back brings in a good chunk of money."

"The back?" He asked with furrowed brows.

Natasha nodded. "I have uhh, I guess a clinic, in the back. ODs, addicts looking to detox, that kind of mess. It's not fun but it's necessary and it lets me run this place financially and live, so win win."

EZ nodded. "Makes sense, it's actually a pretty clever setup, you have."

"I'm a pretty clever girl," she winked. "Happy to be out?" She asked, gesturing to the large bags of dog food piled in the corner.

EZ looked surprised. "Bish told you?"

"Yeah, I know all about you guys," she laughed. "You're his family, he talks about you all a lot and Lili, she just thinks the world of all her uncles."

EZ smiled and nodded, getting to work moving the bags for Natasha. "She's such a cute kid, got Bish wrapped around her finger."

"Isn't it adorable?" She laughed. "She's the best thing that happened to both of us."

"Bish says that too."

Natasha smiled at that. "He's sweet," she said casually, "Too sweet sometimes."

EZ continued to work, silent now, and Natasha returned to the front of the kennel. Whenever Bishop came by unexpectedly she suffered from a wandering mind the rest of the day and it always wandered back to Bishop.

Grabbing her phone from behind the desk, she texted him.

"You should come by for dinner tonight. Stop at Angel's dad's place and grab some steaks, I'm feeling particularly carnivorous."

She knew he was on the road so Natasha didn't mind the wait for a reply. About half an hour later, he text her back.

"I'm already hungry. See you at 7."

Follow me on Instagram @PBB_Writer for face claims, polls sneak peeks! Xo


	2. Chapter 2

•**Ten Years Ago•**

The bell above the front door rang, signaling to Natasha in the back that someone had entered the shelter. She hurried out from the cages to see Crackers, and Bishop had returned after three weeks. Her face turned down as she looked at them.

"Please don't tell me you changed your mind about Crackers."

"His name is Jack, and I haven't," he chuckled. "Just wanted to show you he's in good hands and to thank you again for taking a chance and pushing things through. He's really great.

"He looks happy," she said with a big smile as she got to her knees in front of Bishop and the dog. "Hey, bud! How you doing?" She said in a higher pitch as she gave the dog all of her attention much to his owner's dismay. "Aren't you such a good boy," she said, unintentionally turning Bishop on.

"You look ridiculous," Bishop teased.

"The dog doesn't think so," she said, getting back on her feet. "I'm really glad everything worked out."

"Me too," he smiled. "I really wish I could thank you," he said charmingly.

Natasha looked at him with a playful grin. "You could take me out for a drink."

"Could I?" He asked smugly. "And what about that relationship?"

"We didn't work out," Natasha shrugged, "She wanted something different...and I do too."

Bishop nodded, assuming her wording was a sly innuendo and pulled out his phone. "I can call you tonight, we can meet up this week."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I think I'm free," Bishop said, taken aback, but keeping his cool.

"Good, I get done here at 6, you can pick me up."

Bishop loved her confidence, how she took charge and knew what she wanted. He nodded. "I'll see you at six."

•**Current Time - A Few Days Later•**

"Why don't you come around tonight?" Bishop suggested to Natasha as Lily and her swing flew high into the air propelled by her father.

"What's tonight?" She asked, her interest piqued.

"Same old shit," he said with a chuckle.

Natasha grimaced. "I dunno. It's been a long week and I don't have a sitter for Lily."

"Bring her," he said enthusiastically. "She hasn't been able to visit them in a while."

"Who?" She asked eagerly as the swing began to slow. "Who are we visiting?"

"Your uncles!"

Natasha glared at him. "Way to go, now I have no choice."

"That was the point," he grinned, kissing her cheek. Bishop hurried back to his bike before Natasha could retaliate.

"Pizza?" She asked, lifting Lily out of the swing.

"You buying?"

"Nope but you can't pick them up on your bike," she winked.

Natasha picked up six pizzas, hoping it was enough and drove to the clubhouse with lily excitedly chattering in the back. Has she not been safely buckled in the little girl would have been jumping around the entire car.

After being unbuckled, Lily bolted up the porch steps and into the clubhouse. Natasha smiled, knowing how Lily loved each and every club member, as she got the pizzas out of the trunk. She went in, following Lily's lead, and found her daughter sitting on the bar with Bishop and Taza chatting her up.

"Isn't she a little young?" Natasha joked, placing the pizza on a table with paper plates. "At least wait until she's double digits to serve her alcohol."

"You're a goddess," Bishop crooned into her ear.

"Don't forget it," she said sharply. "Seriously."

"Never." His hand moved down her back and rested on her ass.

"Eat," she said, slapping his hand away.

This was when Bishop felt most comfortable, he was joyful and content seeing his club and his blood mixing as a family. He sat, Lily on his lap, and they had an impromptu and casual dinner together.

"Daddy, are you going to come home tonight?"

Bishop looked at Natasha. "I go home every night."

"She gets confused with the your home our home thing," Natasha explained. "One of her friends had both her parents with her at the park and I think it threw a curve in her sense of normal."

"That stings," he complained.

"Tell me about it."

Bishop looked at Natasha again, his eyes darker than before. "I can come home if your mom doesn't mind."

Angel laughed, teasing Bishop, which pushed Natasha to answer quicker. "I would love it."

The younger few began to hoot and holler but instead of Bishop putting them in her place, Natasha shot them a harsh look. "That's your president," she chided.

"Damn," EZ laughed. "One look got you guys."

"I seen her knock out some addict they brought into the kennel when he got in her face," Angel said warningly.

"Bitch grabbed a fire extinguisher and BAM, dude was out cold," Coco said dramatically.

"Uhh, guys," Chucky interrupted, looking nervous, "El Padrino is here with uh, others."

Bishop's face turned serious as he lifted Lily off his lap and handed her off to Natasha. "Stay here, I don't think this is a social visit."

"Cool," she sighed, covering her nerves with annoyance. Natasha watched a Bishop, flanked by the others, sauntered out of the clubhouse. She hurried after them, peeking out the dingy windows, to see Alvarez and three other men she didn't recognize. She'd ask after the meeting was over, and learn the extra visitors were Miguel Galindo, Nestor Oceteva, and Devante Cano.

"Who's that?" Lily asked quietly.

"Daddy works with them," Natasha simply said.

"They look sad," she remarked.

"Mm-hmm," Natasha said, walking away from the window. They weren't sad but she was too young to understand the differences between somber seriousness and sadness. "Still hungry?"

"Yeah!"

While the girls ate the men discussed brutal business out in the heat. Bishop was furious the cartel, with Alvarez or not, would roll up to the clubhouse uninvited and unannounced.

"Last night, Los Olvidados took my son," Miguel told them. "I'm asking you, as a personal favor, to help in any way you can."

Bishop hesitated for hardly a second before agreeing, he knew he had little wiggle room and as a father he understood. Nestor gave them the little information they had and the two groups separated again.

When they came back into the clubhouse their mood was palpably different. Natasha looked at Bishop, his face stone, and she knew he had to work.

"It's fine," she said casually. "You do what you have to do Prez," she said.

Every time she called him that or mentioned his role in the club, Bishop was reminded of how proud she was of him. Natasha was proud to know him, proud to raise her child with him, and his confidence and power were some of the things she loved most about him. It wasn't the title, it was the man who was able to hold so well.

"No," he cleared his throat. "We gotta make some phone calls and reach out for some information before we can do anything on the ground."

"Are you coming home?" Lily got right to the point.

"I'm coming home baby," Bishop said with a chuckle. "Go on ahead, I'll be there soon."

Hours later, Bishop sat on Natasha's couch with a beer, she was curled up beside him, body turned in toward his, listening to him discuss Galindo.

"I know he's awful but Jesus, I can't imagine how scared he must be."

"I know," Bishop grumbled. "Then the prospect opened his fucking mouth."

"What about?"

"He knows Galindo's wife," Bishop told her. "They were together before he went away."

"Ouch," Natasha groaned. "That's gotta sting."

"You can see it in the kid's goddamn face every time we see Galindo."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore," she said seductively. Natasha inched closer and nuzzled her face in his neck.

"Come here," he grumbled, tilting her face up so he could kiss her.

"Mommy?" Lily cried from the hallway.

Natasha and Bishop both sighed but quickly got up from the couch. "Yeah, baby?"

"I had a bad dream."

Natasha looked at Bishop and shook her head, whispering, "She wants to sleep in my bed."

"Let's go, mija," he said, scooping her up in his arms. "How about we all sleep in Mommy's bed?"

Lily beamed and nodded and within minutes was snoring contentedly between her parents. Bishop peeked over to see Natasha was still awake.

"I don't mind it," he whispered.

"I wanted to get off," she groaned, "But I don't either."

"Quickie in the hall?"

"She'll know if we get up," Natasha complained. "I get up to pee and she's waiting outside the damn bathroom."

Bishop laughed a little, "Good night, mi amor."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, good night, pendejo."

—

•**The Next Day•**

Although she was late, Natasha didn't rush or hurry into work, she knew the others could handle themselves for a few hours. Her and Bishop dropped Lily off at the sitter's and sped back to his place for more than a hallway quickie.

When she arrived at work, a spring in her step, everyone could see she was in an exceptionally good mood.

"Someone got laid," Maddie laughed.

"Inappropriate," Natasha laughed, "But true."

"Anyone we know?" Maddie loved to gossip.

Natasha shook her head, not nearly as into sharing her personal life as Maddie would have liked. "Nope."

"Tash?" Tim called out from the back of the kennel. "We expecting a delivery or a visit today?"

"No," she said with concern. "Where?"

"About ten feet from the back fence."

Natasha peered out the window and saw Nestor from the day before. "I know this asshole," she said going for her gun.

"Should I call the club?" Maddie asked.

"Just wait," Natasha said warningly. "They won't make it here in time anyway."

As Nestor and his guys burst into the kennel, moving to subdue the three workers, Natasha stepped back and aimed the gun at him.

"Let's talk without you touching anyone," she says, fighting the urge to vomit, "Nestor Oceteva."

Nestor looked at her and, lowering his gun, smiled. "Oh, I like you."

"You're not the only one," she said, relaxing a bit thinking he was going to comply.

"Just got some questions," he said, taking slow steps toward her.

"I don't know anything about that baby," she said stupidly. The bit of information gave Nestor cause for immediate action rather than his more measured approach.

Nestor charged and grabbed her, slamming her against the door. She turned the knob and the two of them fell into the hall of cages, Nestor on top of her.

"You keep making bad moves," he smirked. "This'll be fun."

—

**Fave and comment pretty please! Sorry for the delay, it won't usually be so long between chapters! Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Bishop's voice cut through the terror in Natasha's mind as he burst into the room. "Get off her, " he growled. "NOW."

Nestor looked up to see Bishop's gun trained on him but before he could climb off of her, Natasha kneed him in the crotch.

"Fucking asshole," she spat, still on the floor and scurrying away from him.

When Nestor got up, reaching for his gun again, Bishop punched him in the face and sent him back into one of the cages. Seconds later every man in the kennel was frozen, guns drawn, just waiting for their cartel counterpart to make a move.

From outside the kennel Natasha watched as pandemonium suddenly broke out. "Oh, no," she panicked. As she went to open the door again, Alvarez grabbed her.

"It's a long time coming," he told her wisely.

She gasped as Bishop took a hard blow to the jaw, her heart in her throat until he recovered and she could see he was okay.

"I hate this," she snapped. "Your cartel asshole friends almost killed me!"

"Looks like Bishop saved the day," he remarked with a smirk. "Little cousin always had good timing."

"Yeah, if he took any longer you'd be telling a different story."

"Preciosa," Bishop said urgently as he pushed the steel door open with all his strength. "Are you okay?" He helps her shoulders and looked her up and down for injury.

"Yeah," she said shakily. "Thank you, Obispo," Natasha whispered into his ear as they hugged.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," he said quietly.

The exchange was purposely hushed and hidden from Alvarez. For two people whose history was well known they were tight-lipped and private.

"It's fine," she sighed, looking at the tiny cut under his eye. "Let me clean that."

"Hey," he grabbed her hand, "I'm fine." Seeing she was still distressed, he relented to give her a reason to hide in her office. "You can fix me up."

Natasha and Bishop went back in the way they had left only to see the destruction left behind by the Mayans and Galindo's men.

"Jesus Christ," she snapped, looking at the Mayans as they lingered, waiting for Bishop. "Start cleaning this shit up."

"Do it," Bishop said as she went into her office. "That asshole is paying for that shit," he said, seeing the broken front window and other damages.

"Yo, does he want us to board this shit up?" Coco asked as Bishop walked into Natasha's office.

"He doesn't but I do," Natasha said through the class.

"You this tough with Lily?" Bishop asked with a smile.

She laughed and shook her head. "She's not nearly as ridiculous as you guys, all of you, cartel and Mayan."

"I hope not," Bishop joked. "Listen," he said, growing more serious, "I'm sorry you got pulled into this."

"We have to be out here cause of what we do but it brings a lot of shit our way too, this isn't your fault."

"Feels like it is," he said ominously.

"What's this all about?"

Bishop shook his head. "It's a whole goddamn mess."

"Sit," she huffed, pushing him onto her desk. Natasha pulled her first aid kit from the bottom drawer and did much more than was necessary for the small cut.

"Shit," he laughed as she dabbed it with alcohol. "You were serious."

"Of course. If I don't take care of you, who will?"

"I don't need to be taken care of," he told her.

"Coulda fooled me," she winked.

"I saved your ass," he reminded her.

"I had it under control," she said, slamming the drawer shut again. "But I appreciate the backup."

"Anytime, ma'am," he said, stroking her cheek. "Why don't you let me take you home?"

"No," she huffed. "I should stay."

"I hope our little girl grows up to be half as badass as you," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

"She's like her daddy, tiny but mighty," Natasha teased.

Bishop looked at her challengingly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she winked, grabbing his belt, "Very mighty."

"You're a goddess," he crooned, kissing her. "I'm going to check on you tonight."

"You don't have to," she groaned. "I'm okay, just shaken up."

"I want to," he assured her, "But right now I gotta go."

"Go ahead and save the day," she said with a smile.

"You want to keep one?" Bishop offered as they strolled out of the office.

"One of our troubled sons? No, thank you," she laughed.

"I can stay," EZ offered.

"Prospect is trying for extra points with mom and dad," Angel teased.

"Having you four as my sons is a very dark nightmare," she laughed.

"Talk about an Oedipus complex," Bishop joined in.

"Yo, what's that?" Angel asked as he, Coco, Gilly and EZ headed toward the broken front door.

"Man, go back to high school," Coco groaned.

"Be careful out there," Natasha told Bishop. "Love you."

"Te amo," Bishop said, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you tonight.

—

***That Night***

It was after dark but Natasha was still up at the kennel. She wanted to do as much work as she could before going home for the night but she quickly regretted it.

First, she felt the gun against the back of her head then she heard the man's voice. "I will kill you so just do what I fucking say."

"Okay," she stammered as he shoved her into her office.

"Open the fucking cabinet," he told her. "I want the meds, the needles, I want everything."

"Okay," she whimpered, "I need to get the keys. They're in my desk."

The man grabbed her neck and pushed her toward the desk. "Get the keys. Don't try shit bitch, I will blow your fucking head off."

"I swear, I won't, just please don't kill me."

Fishing through the drawer for her keys, Natasha heard a single shot ring out and dropped to the floor. She froze, screwing her eyes shut as she waited for the unimaginable pain or even death.

"You can get up," a voice said.

She peeked out from under her desk. "You?' She gasped, seeing Nestor standing over the robber's dead body. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You're welcome," he laughed, sliding his gun back in his holster. "I saw a few shifty guys earlier today, came back to check if they were watching you or us."

"Why would they be watching you?"

"You know why." He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. "Problem solved."

Natasha huffed. "Except for the dead body in my fucking office."

"I really do like you," he laughed. "Sorry about earlier. We'll take care of the body and the rest of this shit."

"Fucking right you will," she snapped.

Again, Nestor laughed. "You going to stay while my guys clean this up?"

"No," she said, sitting at her desk and calling Bishop.

"He'll be gone by morning, the rest may take some time."

Natasha shook her head. "I don't care I just want to get out of here."

When Bishop's phone rang he was sitting next to Pena, both with drinks in their hands, trying to ease her concerns over a number of issues. It was reminiscent of their younger years and Bishop felt a familiar pull toward her but as soon as Natasha called, he was focused on one thing and it was not the mayor.

"Hang on," he said to her as he answered the call. "Tash, you okay?"

"No," she whimpered. "Can you meet me?"

"Where?"

"The kennel," she said. "So-some guy came in and-"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, he's dead thanks to that cartel asshole, it's a long story."

"I'll be right there," he said, already grabbing his keys.

"Thank you," she said, ending the call before she broke into tears.

Nestor saw himself out, unwilling to deal with a sobbing woman he hardly knew, but Natasha was out right after him. She wasn't sitting in a room with a dead man any longer. Grabbing her purse she waited outside for Bishop while Nestor's men erased any evidence of a murder.

Nestor watched from the office as Bishop arrived, immediately embracing Natasha who instantly began to cry. He looked away and noticed the photo of Bishop and Lily on Natasha's desk.

"Oh shit," he said, grabbing the frame. "Janice's cousin."

"I'm leaving," Natasha called into the building. "Thank you, Nestor."

He flashed her a smile and nodded, placing the frame back down as she and Bishop disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha held onto Bishop with desperation the whole way back to his place, even holding his hand on the short walk to the front door. He could feel how shaken she was, her whole body was tense, her mood dark and her eyes were filled with tears.

"What the fuck happened?"

As he poured her a drink, waiting for an answer, Natasha rewound the whole ordeal back in her head. It played like a scene from a movie in her head but it felt painfully real.

"Someone tried to rob the kennel, he wanted drugs and sharps I think, but uh, that cartel guy just uh, blew his head off. Like, literally, his head exploded, right there in my office."

"Nestor?" Bishop asked angrily.

Natasha sipped the drink with trembling hands. "Yeah. Nestor."

Holding back his anger and suspicions concerning the cartel, Bishop perched on the edge of the makeshift coffee table in front of him.

"You okay?"

Natasha chuckled nervously. "I think? My fingers and toes feel like I have pins and needles."

"Christ, mi muñequita," Bishop grumbled, "I'm sorry."

"I thought he was going to kill me, Bish," she whispered. "He wasn't wearing a mask, I figured he'd get the keys to the locker and shoot me."

That was a morbid, but correct, thought. Most likely he would have killed Natasha after getting what he wanted, he was desperate and that made him exponentially more dangerous.

"I'm gonna get the place fixed up, get you a fucking real security system there," he said furiously. "Keypads and whatever other shit I need to to keep you safe."

"Stop," she sniffled. "We can deal with that tomorrow. I just," she took in a shaky breath, "We need to talk about Lil."

Bishop's expression changed from anger to fear. "What about her? She's with your cousin, right?"

"She's fine," Natasha said quickly. "Yeah, she's spending the night at Janice's, I just mean we need to think about her and what we're doing."

"Is this about the club?"

"No," she said with an annoyed huff. "I mean savings and life insurance and fucking guardians. We're out of our minds doing this shit, living the way we do, and not setting her up if something were to happen."

"I make sure nothing happens," he said defensively. "She gives me a reason not to let shit happen."

"Well shit almost did happen, Obispo," she reminded him. "About two hours ago I had a gun to my head. You can't stop everything, life happens."

Relenting, Bishop sighed and nodded his head, "Okay."

"Thank you," she whimpered. "You're not gonna quit the club and the kennel is all I have, so we have to take steps to make sure our girl is cared for."

Bishop nodded. "Who the fuck are we gonna have as a guardian?"

"I was thinking we start with life insurance," she laughed a little. "Guardians is gonna be a fucking hunt."

"I'm sorry," he said, stroking her cheek. "I should have been there with you."

"You're here now. That's what matters."

Natasha shifted around on the couch and noticed the lipstick stained glass on his table. "Did you have someone here?"

"What?" He glanced, following her eye, and chuckled awkwardly. "Antonia was here."

"Pena?" Natasha asked with surprise. "I thought that was long over."

"She needed to talk, shit at home isn't working out."

"Hmm," she huffed.

"Don't do that," Bishop said.

Natasha nodded and sighed. "Last thing I should be concerned with I guess."

"I'm not sleeping with her," Bishop said, "So yeah, don't worry about her."

"Come to bed with me," she said, standing up and waiting for him to join her.

Bishop smiled and took her hand, "Can't say no to that."

—

The next morning, after Bishop's pleas for her to take the day off, Natasha arrived at the kennel. Creeper was already there, smoking a cigarette by the entrance, waiting for her and actually enjoying the silence of the morning.

"I knew he'd send someone," she remarked walking toward him, "But I thought it would be the prospect."

"Family shit," Creeper said by way of explanation, "Helping his old man, I think."

"Good son," she greeted Creep with a kiss on the cheek which he returned. "He must know you're my favorite."

"I'm everyone's favorite."

Natasha unlocked the door, hesitating at the threshold, before sending Creep in behind her. "Bish tell you what happened?"

"Yep," he said, walking inside and cleaning the lobby easily. "You're good."

"Did you check for blood AND burglars?"

Creeper smiled at her and nodded. "Free and clear."

With a sigh of relief, Natasha stepped into the lobby and frowned. "This is going to cost a fortune."

"We'll help," he said. "Labor or cash or whatever, you know that."

"I know, I just," she tossed her bag down. "It's been a hard 48 hours."

"Tell me where to start," he said eagerly.

Her eyes focused behind him and Creeper turned to see Nestor stepping out of a large black SUV.

"Hold that thought," she said, moving to greet Nestor outside. "I'm afraid there's no emergencies for you to handle this morning."

Nestor smiled a little. "I came by to give you this," he said handing her a thick envelope. "It's a donation from Mr. and Mrs. Galindo."

"Ah yes," she smirked. "I help keep him body count lower."

"They're animal lovers," Nestor said knowingly.

"Aren't we all?" She joked. "Thank you. I appreciate it. Truly."

"You're welcome," he said turning more professional now. "If you need contractors or a security system hook up he knows the best."

Natasha smiled but shook her head. "I appreciate the offer but I can handle all that." Really she didn't want to be beholden to the Cartel for anything, she needed their money but any favors she automatically turned down.

"What's this a party?" Pena said with a chuckle as she rounded the side of the building.

"I guess I could ask you that." Natasha said without turning around.

"I heard there was an issue," Pena explained, "Just checking in."

"Bish tell you?" Natasha asked.

"He did," she said, finally reaching Natasha and Nestor. "You provide a much needed service up here, I wanted to see wha happened and if you need anything."

"I'm good," Natasha said. She wanted to tell Pena to stay with her wife and leave Bishop alone but, Natasha knew she has no claim and it was simply all the trauma that suddenly made her feel so needy.

"Oh," Pena was taken aback.

"If you need anything let us know," Nestor told her as he slipped a card into her hand. "Be careful."

"Yeah I will, thanks," Natasha said with a sweet smile.

"I know that look," Pena said with a chuckle. "Do you like him?"

Natasha turned to face her. "No but if I did I promise my daughter's father's high school girlfriend will be the first to know."

Pena drew her head back. "You didn't strike me as the jealous type."

"Jealous?" Natasha chuckled, "Never."

"Okay," she said, clicking her tongue. "I guess a friendly check in was crossing a line."

"No," Natasha said casually. "The comment about Nestor was."

"Not spending time with Bishop?"

"He's a big boy," Natasha said, "He makes his own decisions and he's made no commitment to me. You've made one to your wife so you should probably ya know, think about what you're doing instead of how I feel about it."

"Natasha," Creeper called out from the kennel, "Got a second?"

"Have a good day, Mayor," she said, turning on her heel. Natasha rolled her eyes on her way back to Creeper. "What's up?"

"I was afraid you were gonna pop off," he admitted. "Just protecting you like Bish said."

"Oh my god," she laughed. "I'm just in a snippy mood. Thanks for the reality check."

Creeper smirked and winked. "I got you."

"Hopefully this will pay for it all," she remarked as she slapped down the cash from Nestor.

"We know a few guys they come to the yard to toss shit. I'm sure they'll hook it up."

"I'll have to talk to Bishop," she shrugged.

Looking around the destruction looking worse in the daylight and only made her overwhelmed feeling grow.

"Fuck it, I'm not doing this today," she decided. "Get outta here, Creep. It's been too long since I saw Lil and this shit is depressing me."

Creeper seemed okay with it so the two locked up, as if it would actually keep anyone out, and went on their separate ways. It wasn't long before they'd meet up again though since Lili's first request was to see her Daddy.

"Heard you and Pena got into it today," Bishop remarked after a long hello from his daughter.

Natasha huffed. "She cares way too much about me. What's going on?"

"Fell back onto old habits," he said vaguely.

"Good god," she groaned.

"What?" He asked firmly.

"Nothing."

Bishop grabbed her arm as she attempted to walk away. "I tried to make shit work here, querida. You know that. You were the one against it."

"I'm not jealous," she said forcefully. "She clearly feels some type of way about us and what she's doing."

"She knows I love you," Bishop said quietly. "Shit, everyone knows."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I expect you to pine for me forever."

"I'd drop anyone for you," he told her.

"Oh my god, you're making her feel insecure," Natasha realized. "I love you Bishop but I just don't think," she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"That we'd work like that," he said. "Yeah. You've said that before."

Natasha felt awful knowing that wasn't the full truth but not awful enough to elaborate. "There was a long time when you agreed with me too. Look, I'm sorry if I was a bitch to her unknowingly. I'm not exactly myself right now."

"I know," he grumbled. "I was talking a lot about you too," he admitted with a chuckle. "Maybe I talked you up too much."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes. "Pena isn't my type, I didn't think you were hers either though."

"Familiarity, I guess," he shrugged looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Wanna switch tonight?"

"Switch?"

"Can I stay at your place while you and Lili go back to mine?"

Bishop's face twisted up as he looked at her and tries to understand her question. "Why?"

"I think I'd feel safer there."

"No one is coming after you."

"I know I'm just still so jumpy and shaky," she admitted shamefully.

"Why don't we all stay at my place?" He suggested. "You're never safer than when you're with me."

"It felt weird after the Pena talk," she shrugged.

"I don't like this," he said sternly, "You aren't timid and nervous."

"I know, I'm just, still shaken up. It was just last night that all this shit happened."

Bishop smiled a little and nodded. "Sometimes I forget this isn't your everyday."

"You have a gun at your head everyday?" She asked him with a chuckle.

"If I did I'd be a shitty outlaw," he joked back. "Come here," he said, gripping her waist and pulling her toward him for a kiss. "We'll get the kennel fixed up and you kicking ass again."

"Promise?"

"On my life, preciosa," he cooed. "I promise."

—

Vote and comment pleaseeeee! Xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Bishop kept his promise and a little more than two weeks later the kennel was in one piece again and open for business. Over that time, Bishop and Natasha spent much more time than usual together, with and without their daughter.

Tuesday morning, one day after her return to business as usual, Natasha woke up to find a sleepy-eyed Bishop, guitar in hand, singing to Lili over frozen waffles. She grinned, her feet slapping against the tile floor as she moved to join them.

"And just like that, boom, I'm pregnant again," she joked.

"I think I remember it happening differently the first time," Bishop went right back at her playfully.

Natasha smirked and nodded, "Much different."

"Good morning, mi amor," he crooned. "Waffle?"

"I just need coffee," she sighed. "Think you could juggle her tomorrow?"

"Me?" He asked, his eyes following her as she poured herself some coffee. "Why?"

She pursed her lips with annoyance. "Janice has an appointment or something, she text me a few hours ago but I just got it."

"Probably," he strummed quietly. "Someone can be with her if I can't."

"And tonight?" She asked. "Are we playing house again?"

"You want to?"

Natasha shrugged. "I don't know. It feels like a lot. Much more than we're used to."

"And you were bitching about Pena," he scoffed.

"Not about whatever it is you guys are doing but her intrusion," Natasha defensed herself. "Bishop, what do you want here?"

"I want my little girl," he said, looking over at Lili again. "I want her to be happy and healthy. Are you happy and healthy, mija?"

"I am!" She screamed.

"Good," he beamed. "What do you want?"

"You suck," Natasha growled. "You should have given me a real answer."

"It's not a lie."

"It's not what I meant and you knew it," she huffed. "Let's not talk about it now. Dinner then a mature discussion?"

"Sounds like a nightmare," Bishop laughed as he stood up. "Meet you at Janice's?"

"Another dinner out?"

"Why not?"

"Uh, it's expensive and I can feel my jeans getting tighter," she laughed.

"I know, I like it," he said, making his way around the table to kiss her. "I'll see you at 5."

—

When 5:00 rolled around Natasha was in her car, touching up her makeup with butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't figure out why cared more lately but she couldn't deny it.

She heard him pull up beside her and rolled down her window. "Hey," she said with a flirty smile.

"Hey," he didn't match her expression. "You been up there?"

"No. Why?"

"Stay here," he ordered. Right there in the street he parked and got off his bike. "I mean it, Tash. Stay."

"Fuck you," she said getting out of her car and following him to the house. "What's going on? Is Lili okay?"

"I don't know," he said as he pulled his gun. "Tash, wait here," he growled.

Something about his expression terrified her so, uncharacteristically, Natasha waited on the porch as Bishop crept into the house. It felt as if hours had ticked by as he cleared the house but in reality he was back with her in less than four minutes.

"She's gone. They're both gone."

Natasha's face went white as she stormed through the broken door and into the house. "Lili? Janice?" She screamed. "Lilianna!" Her mind was racing, terror keeping her thoughts dark, as she searched the house in desperation. "My baby," she whimpered as she grabbed a handwritten note off the bed.

"You took my family, so I took yours. Eye for an eye, blood for blood, your daughter for my son."

"Bishop," she bellowed.

"What?" He hollered, following her voice up the steps to the front bedroom.

"What did you do?" Natasha screamed at him, waving the note in his face. "Who did you hurt?"

Snatching the note, Bishop read it twice before acknowledging Natasha again. "I didn't do this, this isn't about the club."

"Then who?" She growled. "Janice out there running with cartels too?"

Police sirens grew louder and bishop shoved the paper in his pocket. "Cops can't know about the note."

"They have to! It could help!"

"If this is about something with the club or Galindo you really want them involved?"

Natasha broke down, suddenly sobbing as her adrenaline began to dwindle. "Fine but you better fucking find her if you really are connected to that note."

"You know I will," be said as the police squealed yo a stop outside. "Come on," he took her hand, "We gotta do this."

"Bishop," Natasha sobbed, "Our girl."

"I know," his voice cracked, "I know, Tash. I'm gonna bring her home."

They hurried down the stairs to see the police already surveying the damage to the kicked in door.

"Take it easy on her," Bishop said Rogan as they stepped out onto the porch.

"Course," Rogan said with a nod.

Along with calling the police, Bishop sent a text to everyone else with the little information he had. He hoped that between their skills and the cops' Lili would be home quickly.

Nestor Oceteva turning up was the last thing Bishop expected though. Seeing him chatting with a deputy was so unexpected and suspicious, it sent him into a tailspin.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, shoving Nestor away from the cops. "Did you do this?"

"Do what?" Nestor snapped, shoving Bishop against a cop car.

"Someone took my daughter," Bishop said. The sound of the words out loud sent a chill through him and he felt his stomach turn sour.

"Is Janice home?" He asked, his anger replaced with concern. Bishop took one second too long to answer. "Is she there?!"

"No," Bishop said. "How do you know Janice?"

"We've been together for a while now," he admitted. "We keep it quiet, it's safer."

"Safer?" Bishop grunted, pulling the paper from his pocket and shoving it in Nestor's face. "Why don't you ask Lilianna how safe it is?"

Nestor read the note and, although he didn't know exactly who the kidnapping was in retaliation for, immediately he knew it was his fault.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely.

"Sorry?" Bishop snarled, only holding off on punching him because of the police so close by. "I don't want your fucking sorry. Find. My. Kid."

—

Like comment please!!!! Thanks! Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

When the three of them, Natasha, Bishop and Nestor, left Janice's the police were still lingering and the house was taped off. According to Rogan, the house would be a crime scene at least until morning. The Amber Alert had gone out but all it seemed to do was increase Natasha's anxiety. This wasn't a typical kidnapping and the alert would do nothing to find Lilianna.

Natasha sat, eyes fixed out the window, as they waited for the first bit of intelligence to come in from the cartel. There was an untouched shot of vodka in front of her while she waited for Bishop to finish talking to the club about exactly what had happened.

"I can't just sit here," she huffed, jumping to her feet as Bishop approached. "There has to be something I can do."

"There's not," Bishop pressed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Not right now."

"We're going to bring her home," Taza said with his gravely yet soothing voice.

"In one piece," she added.

"Don't say shit like that," Bishop scolded her.

"If this is about the cartel and revenge for something they did who the fuck knows what this psycho is going to do!"

"Tash," Angel said quietly, "Come on."

"I'm sorry," she said to Bishop. "I can handle myself. Focus on our girl, Bishop. I can lock it up."

Bishop nodded, sure now that Natasha had her outburst she'd be able to keep herself under control. If she went over the top and mouthed off when Miguel and his guys were there it only complicate matters. Her passion, her intensity really, was one reason he loved her but her ability to handle herself was an even bigger one.

"Bish," EZ jogged into the clubhouse. "They're here."

Bishop and Taza strolled out onto the porch to greet the cartel but Bishop didn't project a welcome feeling.

"I'm sorry about your daughter," Miguel said quickly. "You know I am all too familiar with what you're going through."

"No, you're not," Bishop growled. "I'm not the one who got her taken." No one doubted what Bishop was implying but Tranq kept it from escalating.

"This isn't about blame, it's about Lilianna," he said quickly.

"And Janice," Nestor added.

"I don't give a shit about Janice," Bishop spat. "How long has she been bringing you around my kid?

"We don't need to hear the sordid details of Nestor's love life," Miguel said forcefully.

"You know she was mine?" Bishop asked.

Nestor shook his head. "We met at the fundraiser for the kennel last year, never really talked about family."

They never talked about family because of the nature of their families. Their ties to biker gangs and drug cartels didn't make for fun pillow talk.

"Will Marcus be involved?" Miguel asked with a smirk. "I think maybe an intermediary would be helpful."

"He's on his way down," Bishop told Miguel.

"We should bring this inside," Coco said to Bishop under his breath.

It was then that another black SUV arrived at the gate. Miguel muttered something in Spanish and shared an angry look with Nestor.

"My wife," Miguel said by way of explanation. "Even if we don't feel similarly over losing our children, Emily and Natasha most certainly do."

EZ tensed as Emily appeared from the SUV looking determined. It was like her to want to help, especially after having just suffered the same type of tragedy.

"I don't think those two are gonna get along," EZ complained to his brother.

"Ya think?" Angel huffed.

"She's inside," Bishop said as Emily approached. "She's not always overly friendly."

The whole group headed inside but rather than talk with Emily, Natasha wanted to know what was happening.

"It's very nice to meet you," Natasha said as she went to walk around the table, "But I'd really rather be talking with them."

"It's business," Emily said dismissively.

"It's my business," Natasha said to her. "Lili is my business, I don't give a shit about the cartel or what this is revenge for. I just want my baby girl back."

"I trust her," Nestor told Miguel. "After that shit at the kennel, I think she's solid."

Miguel tensed but nodded. "Bishop? She's yours, it's your final call."

"She wants in, she's in," he said knowing Natasha wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay. Settled," she huffed. "So what do we know?"

"There are two families I found that could pull this off," Nestor explained.

"Okay," Bishop grumbled. "Who?"

"One was a," Miguel paused, "Miscalculation on our end."

From a few feet away Angel watched as the discussion took place wondering if Adelita could have known or heard. If someone was moving against Galindo she would know, she was possibly involved, and this was Bishop's own kid.

He had to reach out.

EZ blocked the view as Angel stepped away from the group and out of the clubhouse. He reached out, gaining very little information from her, and quickly got back into the clubhouse.

It was then that she got another call, one from another friend much different than Angel. It was Father Rodrigo, a friend and confidant of both sides, who had a favor to ask of her.

"I need you in town, just for a few days," he said quietly. "I can't trust anyone else."

"I'll be right there," she assured him. "I'll help."


	7. Chapter 7

Just a shortie! Sorry!*

"Lilianna Losa," Adelita repeated Father Rodrigo as he presented the young girl to her. "Why? Why would you do this?"

"They took something, someone, dear to me," he said sullenly. "This is not what I do, it's not who I am," Rodrigo shook his head. "And I made a grave error."

"An error?" Adelita pulled Lili close and covered her ears. "This is much more than an error."

"She is not the daughter of the man who killed Sister Jane," Father admitted.

"I know," she released Lili as the girl tried to pull away "You must return her," Adelita said in a hushed tone. "The club will find her and they will kill you."

"I know," he agreed, "But they can't know it was me."

Adelita felt beholden to the man, so she wanted to help him and after all he had done for her and her cause, she had to. "There may be a way."

\--

The next morning started just as the previous day ended, with Natasha staring aimlessly knowing there was nothing for her to do. She sat at her kitchen table, the same table she and Lili had breakfast together every day, with a cigarette in her mouth.

"You're smoking," Bishop remarked as he came out from the bedroom

Natasha nodded. "I couldn't sleep. I kept wondering if she was cold or hungry," she broke down. "We don't even know if she's alive, Bishop."

"She's alive," he said confidently. "If that was their goal we would know by now."

Natasha glanced at him scornfully as he stood behind the chair across from her, his hands on his hips. "I guess I should believe you, this is your domain after all."

"Don't," Bishop scolded her. "This isn't my fault."

"Did I say it was?" She asked, suddenly glaring at him. "Sounds like you have a guilty conscience."

"That's bullshit and you know it." As he said it, his volume raised, Bishop slammed his fists against the table. "Maybe you should find better childcare. You trusted Janice and she was bringing that asshole around our girl."

"You work with that asshole!" Natasha yelled, jumping up from her chair and leaning in toward him. "How bad does that make you?"

Bishop laughed ruefully, watching as she squared her shoulders as if to throw a punch. "You gonna hit me?"

"I'd knock you on your ass," she sneered.

"You need to calm down," he said authoritatively. "This isn't helping," he was saying this to Natasha but himself as well. "I'm gonna put some space here. See who knows what's going on."

"Obispo," she said desperately. "Please don't leave me."

He looked back at her, his eyes filled with tears and conveying how hurt he truly was. "I'll be back, querida. Get your goddamn head straight."

Bishop stormed out and left Natasha sobbing at the kitchen sink, leaning over as the news to vomit came over her. She suffered through a twenty-minute breakdown, choking sobs and vomiting made her chest ache. Finally, she sank down to the floor against the cabinets and gave in to the urge to call Emily. It felt like she was giving up, too weak to shoulder it without Bishop, but she needed to get through it so she'd be sane when Lili came home.

—

When Bishop got to the clubhouse there were two visitors, Pena and Alvarez. While he was considered a guest, each Santo Padre member knew they owed their very existence as a club to the latter.

"Thanks for coming," Bishop said as he and Marcus hugged.

Marcus nodded somberly. "How are you, primo?"

"Fine."

"Tasha?"

Bishop simply shook his head.

"She's feeling it for you so you can bring her home," Marcus said sagely, "And you will bring her home."

Clearing his throat, Bishop nodded. "Cartel tell you anything they won't tell me?"

"No," he huffed. "You know everything they know."

"It's not enough," he grumbled. "Where's the prospect?"

"With our dad," Angel explained. "Just had to swing by for something. I can get him?"

Bishop shook his head. "No. Leave him there. Fucking useless," he grumbled. The insult was toward himself, although no knew it, no one said a word to him. He was far too raw to blame for anything that came out of his mouth.

While Natasha found a compassionate ear with Emily, Bishop went to find a friend in Pena. He showed up at her office looking every bit as miserable as he felt.

"Bishop," she said quietly, stroking his cheek. "Not a word?"

"Nothing," he groaned. "We talked to every crew, every dealer," he shook his head. "Everyone. No one knows shit."

"I wish I could help," she said softly.

Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his, her fingers gripping the edges of his kutte. She waited for him to push further, which he did, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Bishop pushed her back against her desk, lifting her to sit on the edge, and Antonia went right for his belt.

Bishop found much more than a friend in the Mayor, he found a way to release his fury and drown his sorrows.

—

"You can tell no one," Adelita whispered to Janice as she opened the SUV's door. "You saw nothing. You heard nothing. As long as you keep this secret the girl will be returned to her mother."

"When?" Janice asked between sobs. "How do I know she's okay?"

"You have to trust me as I am trusting you," Adelita said as she pushed Janice out toward Merchant Square before Pablo squealed away


	8. Chapter 8

"He's not answering," Natasha mumbled after the third call went right to voicemail. "What if something's wrong?"

Emily frowned. "You have to think differently. What if they got a tip?"

She shook her head. "He would have told me. I really appreciate you being here," Natasha said. "It's not really like me to confide in strangers."

"We share a very painful experience." Checking the time, Emily sighed heavily. "It's late. Maybe he's trying to get some sleep?"

Bishop wasn't sleeping but he was attempting to ease his pain. When he left though, he felt even worse. Seeing the missed calls from Natasha only added to the sorrowful weight on his shoulders.

After seeing the missed calls he decided to go to Natasha's rather than crash at home or the clubhouse. He was surprised to see Galindo's men on her porch and Emily at the kitchen table. Clearly, Natasha was doing just as poorly as he was but chose a much different way of dealing.

Emily saw Bishop first and got to her feet. "I'm going to head out. Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Natasha nodded, giving Emily an uncharacteristic hug. "Thank you so much."

Nodding, Emily quickly left with her security and Bishop stood in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Sorry," he finally grumbled. "You okay?"

"No, Bish. I'm not," she whimpered. "Where were you? I was scared that something happened, that it wasn't good news."

Shaking his head, Bishop sighed heavily. "I was talking to some people, seeing if anyone heard anything."

"I'm sorry too," she said sheepishly. "I'm just not handling this well."

"I don't think either of us is," he told her, moving closer to hug her. "I'm going to bring her home."

"Please don't say that " Natasha whispered into his collar as they held each other. "Because if something happens or if we never find her I don't want to have those words to use to hurt you or blame you when I'm spiraling like I was earlier."

"You won't be the only one blaming me," he said, his beard scratching at her neck.

"You smell like sex," she said, suddenly stepping back, "Like sweat and pussy."

"Querida," he said, slightly shocked. If anyone would know Bishop's sex smell it was Natasha.

"Don't pull that rolled r, Spanish shit on me right now," she snapped. "Were you seriously banging around when you're meant to be searching for Lil?"

"I was working on finding her," he said defensively.

Bishop prided himself on having an extremely and impressively honest relationship with Natasha. They shared things most men and women in their situation wouldn't but sharing this felt like a death wish.

"You're pathetic," Natasha snarled. "You can fuck whoever you want but Jesus, Bishop, the timing is a fucking problem."

"You called Emily," he said quickly. "I needed a little comfort."

"I called Emily because you stormed out," she hollered. "I was looking for comfort from you!"

"Didn't feel like it," he growled.

Breaking their intense staredown was a loud buzzing from Bishop. He was grateful for the call and answered immediately. His face twisted up and Natasha could see how quickly his mood was changing as he listened.

"I'm coming. Don't call Galindo until I'm there."

"I'm coming too," Natasha said as he jammed his phone back in his pocket. "What is it? What happened?"

"They found Janice wandering around in Merchant Square," Bishop said, disappointed that Lilianna wasn't with her. "She was alone but it's a big fucking lead. Come on," he took Natasha's hand. "Let's go."

—

When Bishop and Natasha arrived at the clubhouse, EZ was still on his way back with Janice. When he first spotted her, EZ immediately got her into one of the tunnels only stopping to talk to her when they reached the safety of Vicky's. That was where he first called Bishop while Vicky got Janice something to eat and had her change into clean clothes.

"What do you remember?" EZ asked her softly.

Janice shook her head, wiping a bit of food from the corner of her mouth. "Nothing," she lied. "Someone broke in, grabbed me and Lilianna put bags over our heads and sped off."

"Do you know where she is now?"

Her face fell. "They told me they gave her back."

EZ shook his head, "We don't have her."

"Oh my god," she whimpered. "Are they looking? Are they trying to find her?" Janice began to panic.

"Bish is tearing everything up. They'll find her."

"She's still a baby," Janice lamented. "What do they want with her?"

"This is retaliation," EZ said. "They took you and Lili because they thought she was Nestor's daughter."

"Fuck," Janice gasped. "They're going to kill her."

"What?" EZ said angrily. "What do you know?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "But if this is about Nestor, about something he did, the only way to get even would be to hurt him that way. I know who he is, what he does," she shrugged. "We stopped at a church," she said vaguely. "I remember hearing the bells, it was so loud it had to be right there, right at that intersection or that block."

"Let's go," EZ growled. "You better hope we get to her before they do anything," he said as a threat and a warning.

—

When EZ brought Janice in Natasha instantly embraced her, tears flowing, while Bishop heard all Janice had to share via EZ.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked with concern.

Janice nodded. "I am. I'm sorry, Tash. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything."

"You could have not brought that asshole around my daughter," Natasha said, suddenly cold and cruel. "This is because of him, Jan. How could you bring that man around my kid without telling me?!"

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I knew you'd be mad."

Natasha slapped Janice. "Selfish bitch," she hissed.

"Hey," Taza said as he gripped Natasha's shoulders. "This won't bring her home," he reminded her.

"I don't wanna see her," Natasha shouted. "Get her the fuck out. Go!"

Angel grabbed Janice's wrist and led her out of the clubhouse, his face dark, and left her to stay with Chucky in the office. He wasn't as furious as Bishop and Natasha but he felt their rage. When he returned he tried to get caught up on what they'd learned from Janice.

"Closest church to Merchant Square," Bishop said to Coco who already had his phone out.

"A church?" Natasha said with confusion.

"They're more fucking crooked than us or Galindo," Creeper said with disgust.

Bishop nodded in agreement. "Taza, call Galindo if this is a move on Nestor this church might jog his fucking memory." He looked at Angel and EZ next, "You two go with Tranq, take a look at whatever church Coco found. We'll meet you when we hear from Nestor."

"Hey," Natasha grabbed his hand as the guys all filed out of the clubhouse. "What can I do?"

"I don't know," he said, exhaling slowly. "I'm sorry about Pena, Tash." His eyes filled with tears, unable to hide them anymore, so he pulled Natasha through the doorway and into Templo.

She was never really in there, maybe once or twice before, but she was always honored even in these emotionally intense situations.

"It was Pena?" She asked as he shut the door behind them.

Bishop hadn't realized he gave that piece of information away. He nodded. "I went for information, to see what she could do, it just happened."

"As I said, bad timing," Natasha said as she pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. You can let it out, no one else is here." Seconds later she felt a few tears hit her neck and Natasha's negative emotions concerning him and Pena were neutralized for the time being.

"I'm scared, Tash," Bishop admitted. "If I lost Lili or you, I wouldn't recover."

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him, "Even if you're fucking Pena, and we will find Lil."

"You're making the same promise I did," he reminded her.

Natasha nodded, "Can't place any blame then."

"I love you," he sniffled. Bishop leaned in to kiss her but Natasha drew her head back.

"I love you too, but," she shook her head. "Come on, we have shit to do."


	9. Chapter9

Stepping over Rodrigo's dead body, Bishop carried a whimpering, trembling Lilianna out of the rectory. She held tight to his neck, terrified of being separated again, having no clue he was seconds from collapsing under her.

5 Hours Before*

Nestor didn't just return Bishop's call, he showed up at the clubhouse with a few men. After a sickeningly saccharine reunion that only infuriated Bishop more, Nestor was completely prepared to do what he needed to in order to bring Lili home.

With Janice under his arm, Nestor explained to Bishop which church it was and the significance. Turned out that Coco found the same church first on the list they compiled and was on his way with the others.

"The nun they found murdered," he said vaguely, "She was one of theirs. That's the only connection but the note doesn't fit," Nestor huffed.

One of his men leaned in and whispered something to Nestor causing an intrigued yet disgusted look to cross his face.

"The priest was banging the nun," Nestor said, slightly surprised.

"Sounds like a joke I heard once," Bishop grumbled with displeasure. "This shit true?" He asked, looking from Nestor to the man who shared the information.

"It was a rumor for years but it's true," he assured them.

"Note still doesn't really fit," Bishop reminded them.

"Does if she was knocked up," Nestor shrugged, "Or if he wanted to throw us all off."

"It's good enough for me," Riz said to Bishop.

"Only lead we got," Bishop said, taking charge. "Let the others know which church it is and let's get down there."

"Hey," Nestor grabbed the young man who had whispered to him. "You don't pull that shit again," he warned. "That's information we could use, don't keep secrets. How did you even know they were fucking?"

He shuffled a bit under Nestor's glare before elaborating. "I walked in on them a few months ago, Rodrigo knew but he just, uh, let me watch."

Nestor turned his nose up. "Disgusting," he grumbled before pushing by him and heading outside.

—

The Mayans, Natasha, and Nestor, along with his men, met a few blocks from the church. It was midday, during the week, so they expected few if any bystanders around during the forceful entrance into the church.

"Rodrigo is on Galindo's payroll," Nestor told them, "I've been in there, a lot. You take the east entrance, it opens to a long hallway. Take the hallway all the way down on the left there's a large wooden door, it's locked, it leads into the rectory. There are two other priests living there but they're always out, homeless shelters, saying mass. If we're lucky, one is there, cause Rodrigo won't let anyone in now, he knows he's got a bullet with his name on it."

"Me? Could I get in?" Natasha asked eagerly.

Nestor looked at her and shook his head. "I'm not sure, you don't look like the usual women that come around here."

"What do you mean?"

Huffing, Nestor grumbled, "You don't look poor or needy."

"I don't want you in there anyway," Bishop said to her.

"Let me try," Natasha whispered to Bishop. "Please."

Looking at the assembled group, wishing he had someone there that didn't look so hardened, Bishop racked his brain. "Would they let a kid in?"

"Bishop," she huffed.

"Maybe," Nestor nodded. "Depends on how paranoid he is."

"Go find a kid, I have the cash to pay him, once the doors open we go," Bishop said. He lowered his voice. "We find a kid, throw some fucking dirt on your face, and you go in. Crying and all that bullshit, tell him your hungry, you just want to help your kid," he said. "Then you get the fuck out and let us handle it. Okay?"

Natasha nodded. "Yeah."

Nestor turned to one of his men and nodded, Bishop meanwhile sent Angel and Coco along with him. Angel knew what to do, he slowed his pace to put more space between himself and the others and called Adelita.

"We're here," he whispered. "You got anyone nearby?"

Adelita stepped away from Felipe, keeping her eyes on him, to speak to Angel. "I do. Churro cart in the square, Mini is there, she will find you. He knows her, he will let her in," Adelita explained. "If anything happens to her," Adelita warned Angel.

"You think I'm gonna let something happen to a little kid?" He asked angrily. "Thank you, Adelita," he spoke softer now.

"I hope you find her," Adelita told him. "Keep them all safe, Angel."

The line went dead and Angel sighed, picking up speed to catch up with the others. They walked, scanning the crowd for some lonely child when Mini seemingly out of nowhere waved at Angel.

"How bout her?" He asked Nestor's guy, nodding toward Mini.

"She alone?"

"Looks like it," Coco said knowingly.

Angel waved back at her and she slowly came over to them, asking for money or food, as she'd been taught. "We'll give you some money if you help us at the church. Deal?"

"Deal."


	10. Chapter10

Mini did as she was told, leading Natasha into the church and rectory. She knocked and spoke softly seconds before the door opened. Rodrigo smiled at them but when Mini stepped into, Natasha remained in the doorway looking skittish.

"She needs food," Mini explained. "Her baby is hungry."

"Come," he said, motioning for Natasha to move closer.

She wanted to wait, blocking the entryway to keep him from closing the door, but he was getting annoyed.

"Thank you," Natasha whimpered.

Taking one step, she heard footsteps down the hall and knew Bishop was coming.

"Where is your child?" Rodrigo asked somberly.

Natasha opened her mouth to speak, still unsure as to what she would say, when Bishop and Nestor interrupted them, guns drawn.

"Where is she?" Nestor asked darkly.

"Wh-Who?" Rodrigo held up his hands.

Natasha grabbed Mini and pulled her aside, into the corner furthest from the men. "Thank you," she whispered.

Mini just smiled and nodded.

"It was a mistake," Rodrigo attempted to explain. "Your daughter is unharmed," he said, looking directly at Bishop.

"Where is she?" Bishop growled threateningly. "Where is my daughter?"

"I have her," he said. "Please, lower your weapons."

Bishop and Nestor relaxed their grips but kept their guns trained on him. Rodrigo opened the door diagonal Bishop and stepped in, just two feet, before turning and firing four shots.

Taking cover, Bishop and Nestor returned fire both hitting the priest multiple times, killing him almost instantly.

"Lili?" Bishop hollered, favoring his left side as he bolted into the other room with Natasha following.

They found their daughter, gagged and bound, sitting under a desk in the center of the room.

"Oh honey," Natasha began to cry as she crawled under to free her but removing the gag first.

"Mommy," Lili cried.

"We're here baby," Natasha said. "Bish," she said hurriedly, unsure why he was moving so slowly, "Your knife."

He nodded, handing it over, and watched as Natasha carefully cut the ropes and instantly pulled their daughter into her arms.

"I'm so sorry," Natasha cried. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. Are you okay?"

"I'm hungry," she said, causing Natasha to laugh for a second.

"I'll get you whatever you want," Natasha said. "Anything you want."

"I want to go home," Lili sniffled, "With you and Daddy."

"Let's go, baby, let's go home," Natasha handed Lili to Bishop and crawled up to her feet. On their way out, Natasha took Mini's hand and walked her out.

Nestor didn't follow, he had to clean up and explain away what happened and he was more than willing to do the dirty work. His actions, the few sloppy rendezvous he'd had with Janice, were the reason Lili was taken.

He was just about to get to work when he heard Natasha and Lili scream. Pulling his gun again, Nestor ran out into the hallway to see Bishop sprawled out on the floor.

Natasha panicked, kneeling beside him when she saw blood pooling on the ground under him. "Shit, Bish," she whimpered. "You shoulda told me you got shot."

"I didn't wanna scare you," he groaned.

"Yeah, good job," she grumbled, gingerly pulling up his shirt. "Oh god," her voice trembled.

"He needs the doc," Hank bellowed. "Now."

"Mommy," Lili cried. She was still in Riz's arms after he caught her from Bishop as he collapsed but she didn't want Riz it anyone else, she wanted her parents.

Creeper pulled Natasha away from Bishop when Angel, EZ and the others worked on getting him to the doctor as quickly as possible.

"Come here, baby," Natasha whispered, taking Lili from Riz.

"Is Daddy okay?"

"I don't know baby," Natasha said, heartbroken as he was taken away. "I hope so."

—

Hours later, confused and in pain, Bishop opened his eyes. He knew where he was, Vicki's, but he had no idea how he got there. Hearing the familiar sound of slow, deep breathing he glanced over to see Natasha sleeping in the armchair. On his left side Lili slept, curled in a ball with his arm around her. Seeing her there, safe and comfortable, was all he needed. The pain didn't matter, his girls mattered.

"Hey," he said in a raspy whisper "Tash?"

Natasha woke up, instantly smiling when she saw Bishop looking back at her.

"Always were a light sleeper," he chuckled weakly.

"Only when I'm monumentally uncomfortable," she shrugged. "You scared me."

"I know," he frowned. "Was it bad?"

Natasha nodded. "You gave us all a scare, Obispo, not just me." Moving from the chair to his bed she sat on the edge of the mattress and took his hand in hers. "She's okay, scared and hungry and tired, but she's okay. You did what you promised, you brought her home. Thank you."

His smile was weak, it lacked the sparkle and playfulness that charmed so many. "Of course," he nodded. "Priest dead?"

"Yep," she nodded. "He was into child pornography, his computer was full of it, the archbishop released a statement this morning confirming his death. Apparently, he killed himself."

Bishop chuckled. "Really?"

"Church doesn't want anything much coming out, they're happy to help the lie with some cash as a cherry on top."

Bishop nodded. "Listen, Tash, this has been a long time comin', you and me."

"Oh," she said quickly, waving her hand between them, "No."

"No? You don't know what I'm gonna say.' Bishop grimaced as he pushed himself up a little. "Not a secret I love you, have for years," he went on.

"And I love you but I can't try anything with you right now," she said sadly.

"Why?"

"Pena," she said simply. "I know we're not together, you didn't cheat, but I can't get it out of me head. Her pushing, her comments, they're shitty but you fucked her while our daughter was missing, while I was a fucking wreck." Natasha shook her head slowly. "It impacts everything, my trust in you, mainly."

His face fell, an issue he thought was behind them had rudely reappeared and it was even more gutting than the moment she originally found out. "I was fucked up, Tash. I wanted to feel something more, something else."

"You were selfish," she sighed. "I was hurting too. I needed you and you knew that, you knew our fight was both of us lashing out because we were panicked."

"Getting shot change anything?"

Natasha nodded and laughed a little, "Oh yeah." Leaning over, she kissed him deeply, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I wish I felt differently. I wish I could do this," she whispered. Her tears fell onto his cheeks as she spoke. "And more than anything I wish we could be a family, the three of us."

"I'll make it up to you," Bishop said quietly as Lili began to stir.

Smiling, Natasha nodded. "I hope so."


	11. Chapter11

"Yeahhhhhh!"

The scrapyard erupted into an enormous roar of cheers and applause as Bishop rolled through the gate after two long weeks recuperating at Natasha's. He'd been running things from her bed, on his phone constantly and entertaining numerous visitors but his arrival was momentous in its own way.

"Hefe," Coco greeted Bishop enthusiastically, "Welcome home." Then each Mayan, aside from Taza and Hank who had accompanied him there, gave their president a warm and heartfelt greeting.

"How you feeling?" Angel asked, one of the last to say hello.

"Never better," he lied.

"He's still in pain," Natasha interrupted with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Bishop asked her with a hearty laugh that she knew hurt his abdomen.

"I just wanted to make sure you got here in one piece," she teased.

"Smartass," he grumbled playfully. Bishop went in for a kiss but Natasha turned her face only allowing his lips to touch her cheek. "Really? Still?"

"Still," she said with less annoyance than him. "Take it easy today, Bishop," she said earnestly. "You sure you don't want another few nights with us?"

Bishop shook his head. "I'm doing just fine, Tash. Thank you."

"I'll call you tonight," she said. "Be careful."

"Always am," he said, his demeanor colder than before. "Talk to you tonight."

—

"I'm running late," Natasha explained with exasperation over the phone. "Text me what you want from Starbucks, my treat."

"They're so damn busy 'cause it's the only one in a 30-mile radius," the man in front of her said to no one and everyone.

"I know," Natasha said with a chuckle. "You'd think we'd go somewhere closer out of spite and convenience." He glanced back at her as she spoke and Natasha was very impressed by what she saw. The stranger was tall, built, with slicked-back dirty blonde hair and covered with tattoos. He was well dressed and groomed, the opposite end of the tattoo spectrum from Bishop.

"They know we won't," he shook his head. "You south or west of here?"

Natasha knew better not to give him too much information, Bishop always told her to keep it all hidden. "Isn't much south of here besides the border."

"I'm north too," he nodded. "If you're running that late why don't you jump ahead? I have to order for my whole staff, might be faster for you if I go after."

"Oh," she giggled, her lips turning up into a wide smile. "Okay. Thank you. I really appreciate it." The staff comment piqued her interest, which Natasha knew was probably his intention, but she asked anyway. "What do you do?"

"I own a tattoo shop, shops technically. I'm opening a new one right outside El Centro this week."

"Wow, look at you," she teased. "They're trying to rehab that whole area. I guess a nice studio would help."

"That's what we think," he nodded. "It's all types of modifications, sell art prints and stuff too. Most of us work in all different mediums."

Natasha was about to speak when the man in front of her moved down the line and her then finally came. She smiled and nodded at him before turning to the barista.

"Can I just have a venti sweet cream cold brew, no ice."

"And your name?" The woman asked, about to scrawl it on the cup.

"Natasha."

"It's on me," the man suddenly said, interrupting in the most polite way possible.

"No, I can't take that," Natasha huffed.

"I insist," he said.

"Alright," she shrugged. "Thank you."

"I'm Levi, by the way," he said quickly. "And I hear you're Natasha."

Natasha smiled and nodded, watching from the corner of her eye as he ordered 6 different drinks. She waited for them to call her name, hoping Levi would come to stand beside her once he was done and she wasn't disappointed.

"So, Natasha, what do you do?"

"I run a dog shelter," she said vaguely. "Only one out here, the city barely has money for libraries let alone shelters. Karma Sanctuary, I didn't name it, don't laugh."

"Shit, that's awesome," he beamed. "I have a husky and a mutt, they're the greatest."

"I love dogs," she smiled sweetly. "I'd have one myself but my daughter has allergies."

"Do you keep the kid or the dog?" He asked jokingly.

"It was a hard call," she joked right back.

"Sweet cream cold brew for Natasha!"

"That's me," she said, grabbing her drink. "Thank you for my coffee, Levi. Maybe we'll run into each other again."

"I'd bet on it," he winked.

—

Less than a week after returning full time, Bishop and the club were hard at work chasing leads for Galindo. The last place he wanted to hit was the kennel but there he was, heading toward the door, his eyes already on Natasha behind the counter.

"You good?" Hank asked Bishop quietly as they walked ahead of the pack.

"She's still on the Pena thing," he confided, "I told her I wanted to lock shit down, after what happened with Lil I wanted to try it but she's totally shut off."

Hank nodded. "She seemed fine on Monday."

"That's the problem," Bishop grumbled. "She's completely fine, happy and easy going but I can't kiss her, can't touch her. That whole side of our relationship is done."

"Give her time," Hank suggested. "She'll get over it."

"If she doesn't, I fucked up the best goddamn thing I had going for me."

"No one's doubting that," he chuckled.

Usually Natasha heard them arriving and would greet them outside but she wasn't there waiting as expected. Bishop grunted to himself, motioning for the others to wait, and headed inside to find her.

"Tash here?" He asked the woman behind the counter whose name he couldn't remember.

"Uh yeah, she's in her office," the woman said politely. "I'll grab her."

"I got it," he said, moving quickly passed the desk. Bishop opened the door, without knocking, to see Natasha wasn't alone. "Oh," he stopped short. "Sorry."

Natasha's eyes went wide. "Shit. Uh, give me one second," she said to Levi who was sitting with his smaller dog between his feet. There were two Starbucks cups on Natasha's desk, a treat he brought to surprise the woman he couldn't get out of his head since they first met.

"Yeah, sure," he said, barely looking at Bishop at all.

"Hey," Natasha grabbed his hand and pulled him back out to the lobby. "What's up?"

"Who was that?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"No one," she huffed.

"Tash," he said sternly. "After all the shit that went down, I think I have the right to be suspicious and maybe even worried."

She grit her teeth but knew he was probably right. "His name is Levi, he's opening a tattoo shop outside El Centro. We met on Monday and he surprised me up here with coffee this afternoon. We're just talking."

"He doesn't want to just talk," Bishop said knowingly. "Coming out here with coffee and a dog on a fucking whim?"

"Yes, men put in effort for my attention sometimes," she huffed. "That was you years ago, don't act like it's suspicious."

"I know," he huffed. "I don't mean you're not worth it, I just-"

"So what do you want?"

Bishop sneered, looking away from her to hide his anger, before answering the question. "You see this woman in the hills around here?" He showed her a picture which she looked at more closely than he expected.

"No, sorry."

"Can you keep your eyes open?"

"I can," she nodded.

"How's my Lil?"

Natasha smiled at that. "She's good. Worried about you a lot."

"My girl," he said quietly. "Can I come by tonight to see her?"

"Of course," Natasha said quickly. "You can always see her, you don't have to ask, Bish."

"What if I want to see you?"

Natasha tensed. "We discussed this."

"I'm in love with you, Tash."

Of all the places he could have dropped that bomb he chose to do it in the lobby of a dog kennel with people lingering just a few feet away.

"Christ, " she sighed. "This is a really bad time."

Bishop clenched his teeth and nodded. "Tonight," he grumbled. "We'll talk tonight."

"I meant what I said," she told him mournfully. "I've been willing to try for a while., I've loved you for years, but that shit you pulled with Pena when our daughter was missing was over the fucking line. I can't do it," she whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Natasha turned and headed back to her office, much less cheery than she was feeling when she left, leaving Bishop to storm off with no one understanding what had happened.

"Everything okay?" Creeper asked.

"She hasn't seen her," Bishop growled.

Angel and Coco looked at each other and shrugged, knowing they'd soon find out whatever was going on, and followed their fuming president back toward Santo Padre.

It wasn't a conscious decision to stand Lili up but in his anger and pain, Bishop forgot he was supposed to go over to Natasha's and instead took home a girl from the clubhouse. Furthering cementing his place on her list just when she was doubting her decision to be so stern with him.


	12. Chapter12

After Bishop stood up Lili and Natasha she knew what she was going to do. Nothing. She wouldn't reach out to him, she wouldn't stop by the yard or even try to plan some accidental run-in. There was nothing but silence from her for three weeks. Bishop called once, didn't leave a voicemail, but after that, he too was completely silent.

"Mama?" Lili asked from her spot on the rug. "Where's Daddy?"

"Working baby," Natasha said half-heartedly.

"He works a lot," she complained.

"I know," Natasha sighed. "Listen, I'm going to jump in the shower. Can you play here by yourself?"

Lili nodded.

"You remember the rules?"

"Yup! No climbing, no kitchen, no snacks and never answer the door!"

"That's my girl," Natasha smiled brightly at her daughter. "I'll be quick!"

Natasha showered as quickly as she had promised her daughter despite loving long hot showers. When she stepped out, toweling off in a hurry, she heard a muffled male voice from the living room.

"Lili?" Natasha called out in a panic. She ran into the living room to see Bishop sitting on the floor next to their daughter. "Jesus Christ," she snapped. "Hell of a time for you to show up."

"Daddy, you're in trouble," Lili said in a whisper.

Bishop hung his head but smirked at Lili. "Yeah, baby, I am."

"Lili, I need to speak to your father. We'll be right down the hall."

"Okay!" She said chipperly. Just ten minutes with her father made her pleasant and rather agreeable.

Natasha charged into her bedroom with Bishop lagging. When he made it into the room the second the door shut Natasha slapped him.

"I deserve that," he admitted.

"You deserve more."

"I'm sorry."

Natasha glared at him. "How about you stop being fucking sorry and try keeping up your end of the deal?"

Bishop grit his teeth but knew he couldn't say much, she was right. "I'm trying."

"Not hard enough," she sighed, shaking her head. "Your kid misses you. She thinks you're the be all end all, Bish but that shit won't last. She's gonna get older and she's gonna see everything."

With Galindo and Los Olvidados, Bishop could barely think of anything outside the club but he just wasn't trying hard enough. Things had never been quite like this for any of them.

"When can I see her?"

"Now," she shrugged, "You're already here. Visit her at daycare. Parents are invited to have lunch with the kids on Wednesday and Friday. I won't tell her so she's not disappointed but you should go."

"I will," he said somberly. "You good?"

"I'm naked," she grumbled, holding the towel tighter.

Bishop smirked and nodded. "I'm good with it."

"Smartass," She sneered.

"Tash, I miss you," he said, suddenly showing some vulnerability.

"You can't juggle much more than the MC so why don't you try bonding with Lili first?"

Shot down again. Bishop nodded. "Did she eat? I can order pizza?"

"I'm good," Natasha said, "But that girl can always eat. I'm just going to relax you two can hang out."

"Come with me for a little family time?"

"You need Daddy-Daughter time," she said harshly. "Stop using Lili to get to me."

"I'm not," he snapped. "I know I've been gone for a few weeks and I'm sorry, but don't put this absent father shit on me. I'm always around for Lili, you too, I'd do anything for my girls."

Natasha swallowed hard, taken aback by his outburst, but was able to nod in reply. "I'm sorry."

"Go take a nap or whatever," Bishop said with disgust. "You're right, it should just be me and Lil."

—

3 Weeks Later*

"I get to stay with Daddy at work?" Lili asked excitedly as Natasha parked in the scrap yard.

"Yeah," her mother answered with little enthusiasm. "Just be careful, don't go playing around with stuff or running off. I know you have fun with Daddy and your uncles but you can't go nuts. Okay?"

Frowning, Lili nodded. "Mommy, Daddy calls them my Tios."

"I know baby, it's Spanish for uncle," Natasha said, swinging open her door. "Let's go."

"Am I sleeping at Daddy's?"

"I don't think so."

"But I want to," she whined.

Natasha grumbled something under her breath as Bishop came out of the clubhouse to greet them.

"Mi chiquilla," he bellowed happily.

"Daddy!"

Natasha watched as Lili ran toward Bishop who scooped her up into his arms for a massive hug. For a second her heart swelled and her anger felt weaker but she knew it was simply the moment. Her actual feelings for Bishop were still the same.

"I should be back by ten," she said without stepping closer.

"Alright, I can handle it," he said, letting Lili down. "The guys are gonna stick around."

"Oh yeah?" Natasha laughed. "For a bunch of bikers, you guys really love kids."

Bishop smiled wistfully. "With the shit, we've been dealing with we all need Lil around to cheer us up."

Natasha smiled and nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Where you off too?"

She stopped and sighed. "Girl's night. I need to get out."

"Have fun," he said, waving as she headed back to her car.

Normally, Natasha would feel intense guilt over lying to Bishop but she truly believed this lie was for his own good.

Driving out to Levi's shop, Natasha left her car in the lot and headed inside. He was behind the reception counter, talking to the young man at the computer. Levi looked up and smiled at her, cheerful and excited, and hurried to greet her.

"You look amazing," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," she felt her cheeks flush. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," he grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

Levi opened his passenger door and helped her in before jumping into the driver's side and speeding off.

"I can't believe you finally let me take you out," Levi said with a grin as he laid his hand on her knee. "What's it been? A month I been asking?"

She looked at him with pursed lips. "Yeah, about a month."

"Why?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why'd you say no for so long?"

Natasha looked out the window to hide her sad eyes. "I don't date really, plus Lili and life," she said vaguely. "My life is kind of crazy."

"Crazy is fun," he laughed. "Is it cause of the secret junkie shit?"

Her eyes bulged and her jaw fell open. "I don't use that term, first of all, and I don't know how you would know about that."

"Nothing shady," he shook his head. "Heard two guys talking about it when I was picking up a sixer."

"Oh," she clammed up. "They're not the craziest part but they don't help."

Natasha was quiet the rest of the ride to the Santo Padre end of summer carnival. She went against her better judgment going out with Levi but she felt an open amusement field was better than a dark, romantic dinner. As much as she claimed her reluctance was about Lili it was much more about her own heart.

"Do you go on the rides?" He said, grasping her hand as they strolled through the crowd.

"Some," she laughed. "No Graviton though."

"I hate that shit," Levi admitted. "I don't tell people cause I don't wanna get torn up but I have a weak ass stomach."

Natasha laughed. "That's actually adorable."

"Yeah?" He smirked. "Alright, that's a silver lining I guess."

"Tilt-a-Whirl?" She suggested, pointing across the path. "Can your baby stomach handle that?"

He glared at her jokingly before yanking her toward the ride. They got on and held tight but before the ride even started, Levi had kissed her.

"Good way to distract me," he said as they slowly began to move.

"Just don't puke in my mouth," she said, pulling him in for another kiss.

It worked, Levi made it through the ride with no nausea. He didn't think it was the hot and heavy makeout session but he liked the excuse.

"How about I win you something? A good keepsake from our first date."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "You think we're at a keepsake point?"

"Maybe," he wriggled his eyebrows as her. "I'm just playing. I know what you want, casual and shit."

"No shit," she laughed. "Casual is nice though."

They continued through the carnival having a surprising amount of fun. Natasha was sure it would be a letdown, he was younger and not exactly her usual type but he had her laughing and not once had she noticed him look at another girl. It wouldn't be a deal-breaker, she saw a few men and women she took a second look at but it was nice to feel like the center of attention.

"Hey there, why don't you show the lady how manly you really are?" The carnival worker said, waving down Levi and Natasha. "Win your girl a special prize!"

Stopping, Levi looked at Natasha and grinned. "It could be really embarrassing."

"I'd like it even more if it was," she giggled.

Levi sauntered over and paid the man before picking up the hammer. He swung it a few times and adjusted his grip before walking up to the High Striker.

Not far from them, standing by the duck pond ring toss, was Angel, EZ, and Coco. They were chatting and laughing while Bishop tried to win Lili a stuffed animal. The carnival was Bishop's plan all along he just didn't want to hear Natasha list the rules or worry too much.

Hank hurried over to the group and gestured toward the High Striker game. "That Natasha?"

"Ah shit," Coco said with a slight chuckle. "Is that the dude from the shelter?"

"That's him," EZ said confidently.

"Bish is gonna flip," Angel said with actual concern. "It's gonna get nasty."

"We don't need nasty," Hank grumbled.

"Especially not here with the kid," Angel added.

"Distract him," Hank ordered Coco. "Make sure he takes Lil in the opposite direction."

"Got it," Coco said with a nod.

"Think we should tell her he's here?" Angel asked. "She's not gonna wanna start nothing either."

"No," Hank shook his head. "She'll wanna know why Bishop didn't tell her he had plans."

"She's been kind of uptight," Angel said with a huff. "Alright. We'll hang back, if she's coming close we'll let you know."

Hank nodded and hurried off hell-bent on keeping everyone under control. He glanced back for a second to see Levi giving his gold medal prize to Natasha who was smiling broadly.

The ex's headed in opposite directions, both none the wiser, and continued to enjoy their separate evenings.

"I'm so exhausted," Natasha sighed. "I feel like we've been here for hours."

"Just under two," Levi remarked, checking his flashy watch. "It's been fun though."

"More fun than I expected, if I'm being honest," she shrugged.

"Let's get something to eat," he suggested, noticing his stomach beginning to grumble.

Natasha followed him over while texting Bishop. She didn't want it to seem she was checking up on him but it didn't matter how she worded it, he would know.

"How's Lili?"

Sending the message, she hurried to catch up with Levi who was grinning at her with childlike excitement in his eyes. "This brings me back," he said happily. "My family always did carnivals as a kid, the food was always my favorite."

"That's really sweet," she smiled as she said it.

"Want anything?"

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "My stomach is a little unsettled actually."

"The rides?" He laughed.

"Shut up," she pouted. "Go get your food."

Levi nodded but walked toward Natasha instead of the food stand. Hooking his arm around her waist he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I really like you," he whispered into her ear.

Looking down, she nodded a bit but didn't want to say it. For weeks she played it all off, denied her attraction, but after a few hours together, she was also starting to feel smitten.

"I'll be right back," he said, winking at her before walking away.

"Tash?" She heard Bishop's voice to her left and began to panic. "Natasha?"

"Shit," she hissed. Turning, she smiled and waved. "What are you doing here?"

Bishop glared at her. "I took our daughter to a carnival."

"Bish," Coco suddenly yelled before seeing it was too late. "Shit," he grumbled, kicking himself for being too distracted. He jogged over and sent Hank a text.

"Coco too?" Natasha said once he joined them.

"We all came," he said with a smile. "How you doing?"

Natasha just looked at him, expressionless, before turning back to Bishop. "Where is she?"

"Coco's kid took her to get her face painted." Bishop looked around. "Girls night?"

"Uh, well," she shrugged. "Not exactly."

Bishop rolled his jaw. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"You're a grown woman, Tash. You know what's going on, how I feel, you make your own decisions just don't lie to me."

Hanging her head, knowing she was wrong, Natasha mumbled an apology.

"I ask you to do one goddamn thing," Hank huffed once he found the small group.

"My bad," Coco shrugged.

"Hey," Levi noticed the kuttes and immediately rushed over. "What's going on?"

"Back the fuck up, kid," Bishop growled.

Ignoring Bishop, Levi looked at Natasha with concern. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It's all fine. We both should have told the truth," she said looking at Bishop with a dark expression.

"She's my daughter too, Tash. I don't need permission to take her out."

"Come on," Hank said, moving toward Levi to force some privacy for Bishop and Natasha.

"No," Natasha glared at him. "This isn't some club thing, you can't manhandle him."

"I'm not the one bothering Natasha," Levi reminded them. "I'm not the shitty ex," he added, looking at Bishop.

"No, you're the pretty, pissant piece of shit she's using to get back at me. What kind of mommy issues you got, kid?"

Natasha opened her mouth to protest but before she knew it, Levi was throwing punches. Bishop had been trying to keep from jumping Levi, he knew Natasha would be furious, but he would defend himself and he was happy to do so.

"Jesus Christ," Natasha huffed. "Guys, stop!"

Despite the size difference, Levi had a good five inches on Bishop, he held his own and landed more than a few solid, staggering blows. Every punch Levi threw made her stomach lurch, she didn't want Bishop to be hurt nor did she want his pride shattered. Levi was bigger, he went to the gym but Bishop, he was Bishop and Natasha didn't know anyone tougher than him.

"Please," she stepped forward but was stopped.

"Let em' get it out," Hank told her.

"They're not animals," she snapped at him. "Hank, please," she begged him. Hank stood firm so instead, Natasha stepped forward. "Bishop," she snapped. "Stop. Both of you. What the fuck!"

"Come on, Tash." Coco grabbed her arm to pull her back from the fight but she resisted.

Less than thirty feet away Letti was strolling toward them, holding Lili's hand and keeping her close. She noticed the fight, as did Lili, and instantly the little girl took off.

"Daddy!"

Natasha yanked herself away from Coco as Hank pushed by the fight to stop Lili from getting close. In the violent confusion, as Hank moved to protect Lili, his elbow connected with Natasha's face as she attempted to do the same. Falling to the ground, Natasha felt blood pouring from her nose and immediately began to cry tears of rage and sorrow.

Coco tried to help her but she screamed at him. "Fuck off! Get away from me!"

Hearing the scream, Bishop and Levi froze, looking back to see her on the ground, covered in blood with makeup smeared across her face.

"Tash," Bishop said with concern. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Get away from me," she sneered. "Come here, Lili," she said, get back on her feet. "We're going home."

"Natasha, wait." Levi tried to follow her but the growing line of Mayans stood in his way.

"Leave her alone," Hank warned him.

"What are you gonna jump me with all these people here?" He asked, wiping some blood from his chin.

Angel shrugged and shook his head. "Does it look like we care?"

"Does it look like they care?" Coco added with an evil grin.

"Man, fuck you, you trashy spic bikers," Levi spat bitterly.

"Go home," Hank warned him. "You wouldn't want Natasha knowing how you feel about her daughter."

"What? I didn't say shit about Lilianna."

"Trashy spic bikers make trashy spic babies," Riz said, running his fingers through his hair.

Levi backed down, mortified and furious, and left the fairgrounds on the opposite side from he had parked just to avoid the Mayans. Meanwhile, barely ten feet from Levi's car, Bishop caught up to Natasha.

"Are you okay?" He called after her. "Come on, I'm sorry," he said urgently. "Please, Tash."

"I appreciate you holding back," she said, suddenly looking at him. "I know you wanted to kill him and you didn't do shit until he threw the first punch but fuck, Bishop, you're not a fucking kid anymore. You can't get into brawls at carnivals with your daughter watching."

Bishop looked down at Lili who had tears streaming down her face and felt his own eyes well up. "I'm sorry, muñequita." Lili just buried her face in her mother's legs without a word to her father.

"Let me take you home," he said sadly. "I brought her in the pickup."

"Real fucking safe," Natasha huffed. "No, I got it."

"I'm not letting you walk outta here alone and bloody," he said, grabbing her wrist.

"Don't touch me," she growled.

Bishop only held on tighter. "Natasha," he said slowly, "I'm taking you two home."

Far from scared of him, Natasha nodded and followed him back to the pickup. Bishop had been so flakey, so unsure of everything since Lili had gone missing he wasn't himself, he was a weaker version. A version that made Natasha angry and annoyed. She missed that Bishop, the one who took control and fixed things. One moment didn't fix their deeply damaged relationship but it fixed that evening, at least the transportation portion of it.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Gimmie your keys, I'll send the prospect to get your car."

Natasha smiled timidly. "Thank you."

"And then I'll clean you up," he added. "And get some ice cream for Lili."

"Really?" She asked quietly, looking up at him with red eyes.

"Yeah, really," he said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Lili."

"It's okay, Daddy," she said sweetly, not really understanding the severity of what had happened.

When Bishop opened the truck door for her, Natasha looked at him with a serious expression and spoke in a low tone. "This doesn't fix everything, Bish, but thank you."

Bishop nodded, cupping her cheek for a second and gazing into her eyes before helping her up into the truck with Lili. "Anything for you two."

—

Sorry for the screw up! Let me know what you think and come check me out on Instagram! Thanks for reading! Xoxo


	13. Chapter13

The ride back to Natasha's was quiet and by they time they arrived Lil was asleep. Bishop carried her to her bed and tucked her in without waking her. Lili never even moved as he kissed her goodnight and slipped out of the room.

"Did she wake up?" Natasha asked as she took her shoes off and sighed heavily.

He shook his head. "You think it's broken?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "It fucking hurts."

Sitting beside Natasha on the couch Bishop hugged her, enjoying the closeness he'd missed for weeks now.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I know," she whimpered. "I don't blame you for this, not really," Natasha shrugged.

Bishop nodded but quickly slipped away to grab a warm wet washcloth. He didn't know what to say to her, so he chose that moment to do what he came to do. Sitting back down beside her, Bishop gently cleaned the dried blood from her face trying not to scrub too hard.

"Is he a good guy?" Bishop asked casually already knowing Levi was far from it.

"He's fun," she said half heartedly. "Pays for everything, polite, flirty."

"But?" He asked her, his eyes darting to meet hers for a moment.

"He's young and cocky," she sighed. "Not like you, you're cocky but you can back it up, I doubt Levi could."

Bishop chuckled a little. "He's a fucking punk, Tash. I don't like him."

"Is that jealousy talking?"

"No," he shook his head. "Only thing he's got over me is you."

"He doesn't really have me," she assured him. "We're not serious."

Bishop didn't speak while he finished cleaning her up. He gently checked her nose before sticking cotton up her nostrils and taping the bridge of her nose.

"Is that really necessary?" She asked, obnoxiously nasally, while checking her reflection in the mirror.

"It'll keep it straight," Bishop told her, "And it's really cute."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "How are you guys? Club stuff going smoothly?"

"It's settling down," he sighed, leaning back and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "You sleep with him?"

"Excuse me?" Natasha drew her head back. "Obispo Losa I know you're not asking me that."

He looked at her and nodded. "Maybe I am jealous," he moved closer. "I miss you, Tash," he growled into her ear. "Every part of you."

"Oh yeah, is my pocket sized President jealous of some punk kid?"

"Just a little jealous," his lips brushed against her neck.

"Go to Vicki's," she advised despite being jealous herself. Natasha didn't want him sleeping with other women but she wouldn't tell him that. "Get off once or twice over there and you'll be a new man."

Bishop's rough hand inched up her thigh. "I don't need to get off, I need you."

Starting to feel uncomfortable, Natasha got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"I've had sex with Levi," she told him. "A lot. I don't feel comfortable sleeping with you right now."

Bishop groaned, sitting up and dropping his head in his hands. "Is it Pena or Levi?"

"It's both," she snapped. "Jesus Christ, Bish."

"I'm trying," he said, growing angry. "What else can I do?"

"How about asking what I NEED not what you can do," she glared at him. "It's not all about you, Prez."

"What do you need, corazon?"

Her face fell and in the shadows the bruises under her eyes were already looking darker.

"To know this is more than Lili," Natasha whispered. "That we're more than best friends who have incredible sex and share an amazingly awesome daughter."

Bishop's face twisted up as he looked at the uncertainty on her face. He'd never seen Natasha look at him with so much doubt in her eyes.

"We are more than Lili," he said firmly. "We're not just doing this because we had a kid, Tash. If it about Lil I would be throwing money at you and picking her up a couple times a month. That's it. I love my daughter but she's not why I'm here."

Natasha broke down but pushed him away when he tried to comfort her. "I fucked up."

"What do you mean?" His brows furrowed as he tried to extract details from Natasha. "Tash, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant," she said shamefully.

Bishop groaned, rubbing his hand over his face and shaking his head. There was little else he could do to add to Natasha's embarrassment and sorrow, his natural reaction was enough.

"His?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I did hook up with a woman, just a one night thing, before him but it's highly unlikely she knocked me up."

Cracking the smallest smile, Bishop grabbed himself a beer from the fridge. "He know?"

"Hell no," she grumbled. "What do you think? Are you mad?"

"How could I be mad?" Bishop asked, tossing the bottle cap into the trash. "I'm not thrilled though, Tash. He's a piece of shit and if you keep that baby he's gonna he tied to you and Lili for years."

"I know," she whimpered. "I don't want that commitment and to be honest I don't want a baby with him," she grimaced. "He would be the worst father, so obnoxious and just," she groaned. "I need your help."

"What do you need?" He asked her with genuine concern.

"Can you go with me?"

"Go where?" He assumed she meant to a clinic but he didn't want her to feel pressured if he was wrong.

"I have an appointment for a consult," she explained shamefully. "I can't have this baby, Levi aside, I just can't have another baby."

Seeing her sorrow, Bishop placed his beer on the counter and hugged Natasha. "But you want one, I can tell."

"I do but not with him," she cried softly into Bishop's neck. "I feel so fucking selfish."

"You're not," he assured her. "No one would think that either."

"I wanted to make you jealous," she admitted, "And now look at me, in another fucking mess."

"It worked though," he told her. "I've been obsessed with this asshole for weeks."

"He's got nothing on you," she sniffled.

"Are you gonna stop seeing him after this shit?" When Natasha didn't immediately answer, Bishop decided to force her hand. "He made a comment at the carnival, called me and the club spics," he watched her face turn dark. "You made the same connection I did."

"He said that? He called you that?"

Bishop just nodded.

"Fuck him," she snapped. "No one gets to throw racist shit around especially not about you and Lili."

"He didn't like that when it was pointed out," Bishop smirked. "I got a text from Taza. Club told him spic bikers make spic babies and that asshole panicked."

"Good," she grumbled. "He's lucky I wasn't there. Fuck I would have punched him my fucking self."

"Thatta girl," Bishop chuckled.

"You think I'm stupid though, don't you? For getting involved with him? For getting knocked up?"

"It was a bad move," he said honestly, "And I hate this entire fucking thing, but I don't think you're stupid."

Natasha began to cry again, ignoring the pain in her face as she sobbed, and held tight to Bishop.

"Thank you," she sniffled. "If I didn't have you, Bish, I'd be so goddamn lost."

"You're good," he assured her. "Lemme take you to bed, we'll talk more in the morning."

"I love you, I really do," Natasha told him.

"I love you too," he said, opening her bedroom door. "I'm gonna take the couch."

"What?" She asked urgently. "Why?"

"I'd feel more comfortable out there," he told her. "Sorry."

Natasha realized why he felt the need to sleep separately. He was disgusted or upset by the pregnancy, so much so that he couldn't even share a bed with her.

"Okay," she nodded ruefully. "Goodnight."

Stepping out into the hallway, Bishop smiled and nodded at Natasha as he reached for the door.

"Night, querida."


	14. Chapter14

Natasha and Bishop didn't talk about it the next day or the day after that but they did spend those days together. They weren't exactly themselves, a little distant and distracted but both found comfort in the other's company. Bishop didn't go with her when she went to the clinic, for the first time in their relationship she felt ashamed in front of him. When she returned home, medication and instructions in hand, she went right back to her room.

Bishop checked on Natasha before he went to bed that night but she was already asleep and was still asleep when he woke up. He checked to make sure she was breathing, her face was buried in her pillows, and once he was satisfied he slipped out to let her rest. That was how the next two or so days went, he'd sneak in with meals and water and she'd make an appearance for Lili but she spent the majority of her time in bed.

"Daddy?"

Bishop glanced up from the paper to see a forlorn Lili looking up at him. "Yeah?"

"Mommy's sleeping again," she said expectantly. "When is she getting up?"

"Mommy's a little sad," he explained. "She's not feeling too good."

"She needs rest to feel better," Lili said sternly. "That's what Mommy said when you were sick."

"She's always right," Bishop cracked a smile. "Just give her some time, alright?"

"Why is she sad?"

Bishop swallowed then sighed. "You're too little to understand, sweetheart."

"Do you live here now?" She asked, a glimmer of hope showing in her eyes.

Grimacing, Bishop shook his head. "Things are kind of mixed up. When we know what's up, you'll be the first one we tell. Okay?"

Lili nodded and went back to her train tracks until it was time for Bishop to drop her at daycare. He returned to find Natasha sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea.

"Preciosa," he cooed. "You okay?"

Natasha smiled at him, it was weak but it was as genuine as possible in that moment. "Doing better."

"You haven't eaten," he remarked. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Nodding for a moment, she sipped her tea again before looking at him. "How's my Lil?"

"She's good," he said with a smirk. "Smart, like her mother."

"Yeah, I'm a genius," Natasha said bitterly. "What did you tell the guys?"

"The flu," he shrugged.

"Thank you, Obispo," she sniffled.

"No crying," he chided. "I can't take it when you cry," he shook his head.

"I don't think I realized the depth of...us," she admitted, "Before now."

Bishop looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"Nothing changed to make me suddenly trust you more or feel safe enough with you to tell you about this fucking mess," she explained. "I just don't think I realized it until now. I was nervous to tell you butI knew deep down I didn't have to wonder if you'd have my back, unhappy or not. I knew you'd be here for me."

"I'm always here for you, Natasha," he said softly, "No matter what."

Natasha hid her face as tears began to fall. "Thank you."

"Here," he said, handing her tissues. "I can bring some food back if you don't want to go out."

"We should," she huffed. "I need some sunlight and fresh air."

Bishop nodded and outstretched his arm, hoping she'd take his hand which she did. He led her to her car and grabbed her keys from her hand.

"I'll drive."

"I can drive," she sniffled.

Bishop looked at her for a long moment. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," she said firmly.

Tossing the keys back, Bishop hopped in the passenger seat and tried not to watch her as she drove to their usual spot.

"You can ask me two questions, that's it," she said, her eyes still on the road.

"How are you?"

"Vague, that's a wasted question," she remarked. "I feel guilty as fuck but also kind of releived but then that makes me feel even more guilty. In short, I'm not great."

Bishop nodded and chuckled a bit, "Yeah, coulda picked a better one.

"What's the second question?" Natasha asked, still not meeting his gaze.

"Have you talked to Levi?" He asked quietly, knowing this one would be harder for her to discuss.

Natasha inhaled sharply. "No. He's called a couple times but I didn't answer, I deleted the voicemails."

"Think they call that ghosting," he joked a little.

"You're such an old man," Natasha laughed a little even as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He's not a good guy," Bishop told her. "Tash, I mean it."

"It's fine," she huffed. "I'm not going to see him."

"But if you do, if you see him around," Bishop said sternly, "Don't engage."

Finally looking at him, Natasha's face scrunched up. "Why?"

"Because I'm telling you not to."

"Bish," she snapped. "Why?"

"We'll talk after breakfast," he grumbled. "I'm fucking hungry."

"We'll get coffee and donuts," she turned away from the diner. "I wanna talk."

Regretting his honesty, Bishop went into the closest shop for their breakfast while Natasha waited impatiently. When he returned, Bishop made her wait even longer by eating a donut before continuing.

"Christ, are you ready?" She asked him with a huff.

He nodded, took a sip of his coffee, and turned his body toward her. "I had Hank look into him, he was clean but it didn't feel right. After that shit at the carnival we dug deeper, he might be fucking clean but those assholes at the shop, friends and business contacts are all dirty."

"Dirty how?" Natasha asked, suddenly scared she had been so close to men even Bishop thought were dangerous.

"Some of them were locked up, hate crimes, domestics," he looked disgusted. "Most of them were in the Woodpile."

"Woodpile?" She asked, her naïveté showing for a moment causing Bishop's heart to swell.

"Peckerwoods," he explained, "White power."

"Levi?" She asked with surprise.

"Even if he isn't, he's around them," Bishop told her. "At the very fucking least he condones that shit. I don't want assholes like that around you and especially not my Latina daughter."

"No, I know," she said quickly. "I believe you and I agree I'm just shocked."

"I'm sorry, Tash," he huffed.

"Don't be," she whimpered. "Fuck. How could I be so fucking dumb?"

"He hides it," Bishop shrugged. "You can't worry about this shit. You don't have to, not anymore," he added.

"What's that mean?"

"I'm gonna start staying over more," he told her.

"What?" She laughed so hard that some of her coffee splashed out of the cup. "When did I agree to this?"

"Hopefully now," he said, showing a bit of his softer side.

"For me or for Lili?"

"Both," he said very matter of fact. "You are capable, fucking strong, it's part of why I love you, Tash, but these guys are not rowdy junkies at the kennel or some asshole grabbing you at the bar."

"Is this some excuse to stay over more?" She asked, hoping the joke would hide the fear he put into her.

"Yeah," he said, seeing how upset she was. "It is."

They sat there in silence, both knowing the truth, until their coffee cups were dry. Natasha started the engine again and pulled out of the parking spot with a few new reasons to ghost Levi.

—

Over the past two weeks, Bishop had spent 10 nights at Natasha's. The few times he ended up crashing at the clubhouse or his own place he missed Natasha and Lili and didn't fall asleep as quickly as he was used to.

"You here all night?" Hank asked as Bishop dragged himself into the main area of the clubhouse.

Bishop nodded, "Didn't want to wake my girls."

Hank eyed him. "You living' there now?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It's messy," Bishop was purposely vague.

"Pena and the White Power Prick?

"Yeah," he huffed. "At first I thought I was trying to protect her," Bishop shook his head. "Think I was trying to protect myself too."

Hank nodded, bringing his mug to his lips. He didn't have anything to say but he was saved from the silence when Natasha came through the door.

"Querida," Bishop was instantly concerned. "What's going on?"

"You didn't come home last night," she sighed, "And this is more than a phone call conversation."

Taking her hand, Bishop lead Natasha into Templo but only shut the door halfway. "What is it?"

"I never got back to Levi," she started. "I just blocked his number and forgot about him."

Bishop huffed.

"I know," she grumbled. "He didn't take the rejection well. Yesterday he finally showed up at the kennel."

Bishop's face went dark. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said ardently. "We talked and he didn't like what I had to say. He went nuts, threw shit around my office and made some threats."

Looking at her knowingly, Bishop shook his head. "What did you say?"

"Me?" She gasped. "Victim blaming?"

"No, but I know you," Bishop placed his mug on the table. "You got a smart mouth and if he was already pissed it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge."

"I may have called him a racist piece of shit with a small cock."

"Jesus Christ," Bishop chided. "You really had to egg him on? Guys like that don't need much to lash out," he told her. "Was anyone with you?"

"Joanie and Ray were there," she explained. "I think that's why he didn't actually hit me."

"Before he lost it, how did the conversation go?"

Natasha hesitated and shrugged. "Normal. He was mad but composed. He asked why I didn't call him back so I told him."

"Told him what?"

Biting her lip, Natasha sighed dramatically. "That he's young and we had fun but I'm looking for more and not with someone like him," she explained.

"Did you say anything to him about me?

Her eyes focused on the floorboards and Bishop groaned loudly.

"I told him we were working on shit," she said shamefully. "I know it's not entirely true but I wanted him to know you're around."

"Because he scares you?"

"He was beginning to," she nodded.

"When are you gonna start telling me everything right away?"

Natasha frowned and shrugged. "All this racist bullshit scares me, to be honest."

"You don't have to be scared for me," Bishop said sternly, "For any of us," he gestured toward the door.

"Well, I am scared. Scared for Lili, you and them," she looked toward the door. "I realize now that the dick comment and mentioning you, especially since you're most definitely not white, may have made this exponentially worse."

"We'll take care of it," Bishop assured her. "I'll go up there with Hank, and Creeper or Angel and set him straight."

"Please don't," she grabbed his hands. "Let's just leave it. If he does anything else I'll support anything you wanna do, but please, just wait."

"No," he said angrily. "And if you don't start telling me shit, Tash, this isn't gonna work out. I mean it," he said showing her a much harder side than usual.

"Okay," she hung her head. "I'm sorry."

For the first time in months, after indecision and hurt feelings, Bishop kissed Natasha. It was well received and lasted longer than Bishop expected.

"Where's our girl?" He asked Natasha as their lips separated.

"Outside with Chucky," she whispered.

"Stay home today," he advised her. "If you can, stay here," Bishop added. "Let's make sure he's not looking to finish any conversations."

"I love you," she sighed. Leaning against his chest and burying her face in his neck she breathed deeply. "Thank you."

Bishop ran his hand down her back before giving her a hug. "I love you too."


	15. Chapter15

Just after dark, Bishop and Hank made their way up to Levi's shop. He had been there before, just to get a look when Natasha first met him but this was a much different visit.

They rolled up at about a quarter to eleven, just before closing time, and moved with purposely slow and deliberate steps. As Bishop pulled his gloves off, he and Levi made eye contact. Bishop didn't hurry, he kept his eyes on Levi as he swaggered toward the door with Hank at his side.

"Can I help you?" Levi asked sharply.

"Nope," Bishop said casually. "Just came to help you out, actually."

"And how's that?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest, his two employees watching the exchange with interest.

"By giving you fair warning," Bishop growled. "If you and your White Hate groupies don't stay up here, far from Natasha and my daughter, I'll crack your fucking skulls on the sidewalk."

"Nothing like some white boy blood to complete the gentrification," Hank added in a low, rough tone.

"You just come up here to threaten me?" Levi asked, attempting to exude some type of authority.

"Not a threat," Bishop said with a shrug, "It's a warning."

"Alright," he huffed. "Why don't you go slither back down to the border now. You can have her."

"Real cute you think you have that authority," Bishop laughed. "Natasha's in charge. Always."

Hank and Bishop shared a laugh at Levi's expense before sauntering out the door again. Their cavalier attitude proved they had no idea what they'd be going home to.

—

While Lili slept curled up in EZ's trailer, Natasha sat at the tiny kitchenette table on her phone. She felt threatened by Levi, which was why Bishop got involved, but Natasha didn't truly think he was a real danger to anyone. That was until she heard the thunderous crash of metal against metal.

"What the fuck?" She grumbled, jumping to her feet and peeking out the trailer door. Natasha saw the Mayans huddled by the gate, guns pulled, with looks of deep concern.

"Get back inside," Taza said the moment he noticed Natasha.

"Is Bish back?"

"Not yet," Taza shook his head.

"Think it's them?" She asked nervously.

There was the rev of an engine then Natasha heard the crunch of metal again as the gate buckled.

"Can't imagine it's anyone else," Taza told her.

"Yo, get inside," Coco insisted.

"Prospect," Angel ordered, "Stay with the girls."

"This is my fucking fault," she grumbled to EZ.

"No, it's not," he said, gently pushing her inside. "Think she'll wake up?"

Natasha shrugged. "I don't know, she was really exhausted but it's getting fucking loud."

Flicking the small air conditioner on high, EZ grabbed a few of his t-shirts and carefully placed them against the girl's ears. "Maybe it'll muffle anything that gets too loud."

"Oh and that's not too loud?" She huffed. "Are they ramming the gate?"

EZ nodded.

"Bishop isn't even back yet," she groaned. "How did they get here?"

"I looked at the cameras, Levi isn't there," EZ explained. "Maybe he sent his friends before they even left."

"Fuck," she hissed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," EZ said earnestly.

Before she could speak, Natasha heard three shots fired. She yelped, grabbing EZ's hand, and froze. She knew more were coming and she was right. Shots rang out, so quickly she couldn't count, and EZ immediately pulled his gun.

"Get down on the floor," he ordered her. EZ peeked out the window to see that no one had been injured on their side of the fence.

"What are you gonna do, shoot out the window?" She asked with annoyance. "Put that shit away."

"If someone kicks open this door and they're not wearing a kutte you're gonna be glad I have it."

An explosion rocked the yard, the trailer shaking from the blast, and Lili was startled awake.

"Mom?"

"I'm here baby," Natasha said as Lili climbed into her lap on the floor. "It's okay. It's just fireworks."

"They're so loud," she whinnied.

"They're really close, we have to stay low so your uncles can stop them," she said, struggling to make the lie believable.

"I don't like it," Lili began to cry. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's coming," Natasha promised her daughter. "It's okay, we have EZ here with us. The fireworks won't hurt you, they're just really loud because they're so close."

"Can I see them?"

"No," EZ shook his head. "They're too bright, they'll hurt your eyes."

The light she saw glowing behind the blinds was the fire Levi's friends set by throwing Molotov cocktails over the gate.

"Okay," she whimpered, burying her face in her mother's chest.

Sirens were getting closer and a few more bullets were fired before silence fell over the yard. There were a few loud voices and the loud spray from a fire hose but it was enough for the girls to feel safer.

"Tash?" Bishop hollered. "Lil?"

"In here," EZ said, swinging open the door for him. "They're okay, I made sure of it."

"Thank you," Bishop said to EZ with deep appreciation.

EZ nodded and left as Bishop wrapped his arms around Natasha and Lili.

"My girls okay?" He asked, squeezing them tight.

"We're okay," Natasha said, trying not to cry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "Just some cuts and scrapes." He looked Natasha in the eye as she pulled away. "We'll talk, let's just get her back to sleep first."

It took Lili hours to finally sleep again and by that time Natasha also fallen asleep. Bishop kissed them each on the forehead before leaving the trailer.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked angrily.

"Looks like pretty boy had someone do his dirty work," Angel grumbled. "You alright, Jefe?" He asked, noticing some blood on Bishop's face.

"Yeah," he dismissively wiped it away. "Cops?"

"Told em' we were defending our property from a hate crime," Taza smirked.

"We're not pressing charges," Gilly asked with a slight chuckle.

"Good," Bishop nodded. "Damage?"

"Not much," Creep said. "Shit the prospect can handle."

"What happened up there?" Riz asked Bishop.

"Think we started a race war," Hank grumbled.

"We're gonna end it. Soon. I'm not letting that shit fester anywhere near us."


	16. Chapter 16

It was just about sunrise when Natasha crept out of the trailer to stretch her legs and survey the damage. She didn't know what she expected, but what she saw as she moved toward the clubhouse stunned her.

"Shit," she inhaled sharply. The fencing was twisted and bent while still smoldering piles of ash and embers littered the yard.

"We'll get it cleaned up, querida," Bishop told her as she climbed the porch steps. "Sit," he tapped the spot beside him on the couch.

"You look tired," she remarked, sitting beside him.

"I am," he sighed, "Didn't sleep. Sorting shit with the sheriff and Pena, getting our stories straight. You get some rest?"

Natasha nodded, stifling a yawn, and moved closer to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're gonna miss the sunrise," he said quietly.

"I'm really sorry," she said sadly.

"Don't apologize for those fucking assholes," he said sternly. "I don't think this is about you, not completely, guys like them are just looking for an excuse to instigate. They need to be educated and we're gonna be the ones to do it."

Looking up at him with wide, doleful eyes, Natasha tilted his head downward, their eyes meeting, and frowned. "It doesn't always have to be you. I don't want to give them an excuse to hurt you or the guys."

"You don't have to worry about that, carino," he assured her. "You don't have to worry about anything."

Natasha nodded. "Remember when we used to do this shit all the time? Hang out all night, watch the sunrise then pass out for twelve hours?"

"I remember, feels like a goddamn lifetime ago and that shit makes me feel old," he groaned.

"You're not," she said lightly touching his cheek. "You're not a kid," she laughed, "But you are far from an old man, Bishop."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "What are we doing here, cariño?"

"What do you mean? Watching the sunrise?" She said playfully.

"You and me," he said earnestly. "How 'bout it? Finally? For good?"

"Really?" She asked, looking at him knowingly. "Like really really?"

"Yeah, really," he nodded.

"Okay," she smiled sleepily. "I think you're right, it is time. I'm ready."

Bishop kissed her sweetly, knowing she was still so exhausted, then lazily ran his fingers up and down her arm. Natasha dozed off again, providing Bishop with a welcomed silent moment with her. He wasn't concerned about the brewing battle, he had enough confidence in himself and his guys but he was worried about Natasha and Lili.

"Bish," Riz said quietly, "We put the word out to Pena about these guys. She's going to get everything she can on them."

"And Packer can help out?"

"Yeah," Riz nodded. "He said he can get us some extra hardware."

"Jefe," Angel said, jogging up onto the porch. "After they left here they went tagging. It's up all over town shittin' on the club."

Nodding, Bishop's jaw clenched and relaxed over and over while he mulled over the new information.

"See if the prospect still knows that girl in the county clerk's office," he said to Angel. "If he does, send him back here."

"Got it," Angel said, dutifully hurrying to complete his task.

"What are you thinking?" Hank asked, knowing that look on Bishop's face.

"I'll let you know when I decide," Bishop said with a smirk. "Alright," he said, noticing EZ on his way over, "Give me and the prospect a second to talk."

—

That afternoon, with Lili on his shoulders and a small bunch of flowers in his hands, Bishop strolled into the county clerk's office. Natasha was already there, leaning over the clerk's desk signing a few documents. Even in such a simple setting he was taken aback by how stunning he found her.

"Isn't Mommy so pretty?" Bishop asked Lili quietly.

"She looks like a princess, Daddy," Lili said excitedly.

Bishop chuckled and nodded, "Yes, she does."

The clerk informed Natasha of Bishop's arrival and with a simple nod led them down to the notary office.

"I appreciate you speeding up the process," Bishop said to the woman. He handed her a roll of hundreds. "Thank you."

"Of course," she said, taken aback by the amount of money he was handing her. "This really isn't necessary," she said with embarrassment.

"Please, take it," Natasha said forcefully.

"Uh, alright," the woman pocketed the money. She looked up, noticing Taza had slipped into the room and glanced at Bishop and Natasha. "We ready?"

Natasha was glowing as she looked at Bishop and, standing hand in hand with their daughter, all three of them nodded in agreement.

"Obispo, do you take Natasha, to be your Wife?

"I do," his raspy voice was just above a whisper.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"Always," he chuckled.

"Natasha, do you take Obispo, to be your Husband?"

"I do," Natasha whimpered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"Hell yeah," she said enthusiastically.

"Do you have rings?" The clerk asked with a tiny smile.

"I do," Taza said quietly, handing each of them a simple yellow gold band.

"Perfect," the clerk said cheerfully. "Repeat after me," she said to bishop in a whisper.

"I, Bishop, take thee Natasha, to be my wife.

To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring I thee wed."

Each word was spoken with confidence and conviction as he slowly slid the ring onto her finger.

"I can't believe this,"Natasha whispered before starting her vows. "I, Natasha, take thee, Bishop, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring," she began to break down, her hands trembling in his, "I thee wed."

"Mommy don't cry," Lili said as Natasha pushed the ring on his finger.

"Obispo and Natasha, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife!"

Taza bent down, whispering something in Lili's ear, and the little girl suddenly shouted, "You may kiss your bride, Daddy!"

Bishop grabbed Natasha, one hand on her neck and the other gently cupping her cheek, and kissed her earnestly.

"You ready, Mrs. Losa? It's time to take out some white trash."

"More than ready," she said, kissing him one last time. "I love you, Bish."

Picking up Lili, Bishop nodded and hugged both of his girls. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

"We're on babysitting duty," Taza announced as he and Lili arrived at the clubhouse early the next morning.

"Everything okay?" Coco asked with intensity as he looked from Taza to Lili.

"Mommy and Daddy got MARRIED!" Lili shouted excitedly, clapping her hands and wearing a bright smile that matched her mother's.

"What?" Gilly asked with a sharp chuckle. "Bish and Tash?"

Taza nodded, "It's been a long time coming, just never spoken of."

"You're gonna be a big sister soon, munequita," Angel said playfully.

"Don't get her hopes up," EZ chided. "Your mom and dad are just celebrating."

"Like me! I get to celebrate with my tios!"

Angel and Coco grimaced, their minds always in the gutter, but Lili went on happily without noticing their expressions.

"He didn't tell us?" Riz said with confusion.

"I'm mad he didn't invite us," Creeper said with a throaty laugh. "Always looking for a reason to party."

"Oh, there'll be a party," Taza said confidently. "First we gotta deal with our White Power mess."

"I can't wait," Coco hissed.

"That why they did it?" EZ asked with concern. "Something feels off about this, heavy," he shook his head. "Can't really describe it."

"We gotta go," Hank suddenly announced as he burst into the clubhouse. "Sheriff's tearing up the kennel, says they have a warrant."

"Fuck," Creeper growled.

"Who's gonna stay with the kid?" Angel asked quietly.

Taza and Hank looked at Chucky then at each other before the former spoke. "What do you think?"

"Don't have a choice," Hank grumbled. "Prospect could help," he said, tapping his temple.

"I'll stay," Gilly piped up. "My wrist is still fucking stiff from the other night. I'll stay and keep an eye on them."

"Good," Taza said somberly. Bending to Lili's eye level, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Celebration is going to have to wait."

Lili groaned and whinnied but didn't put up a fight. "Fine."

"Stay with Gilly and Chucky," Taza said sternly. "Listen to them, Lil."

"Lock up when we leave," Hank said to Chucky, "And don't fuck this up."

Chucky nodded. "I will protect her with my life."

"Not gonna be necessary, man," Gilly said lightheartedly. "Lil, what do you want to do?"

Lili looked at them mischievously and within minutes had Gilly's phone, a bottle of soda and some chips.

"That was easy," Chucky laughed. "The three things you know Bishop and Natasha would be made about."

"Think they got more shit on their minds," Gilly sighed. "Go lock that gate. I don't want to have to kill anyone today."

—

"I can't believe we did it," Natasha said sleepily. "I knew when we first met you were it, just don't think I was ready."

"I was ready," he admitted. "Shit, you scared me, Tash. If I had the balls I would have tried to nail it down back then."

"Good thing you didn't," she said, stretching her arms up over her head. "We never would have gotten far enough to have Lili if you did."

"Tash," he said as she tiptoed toward the bathroom. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a sweet smile.

At the sound of wild vibrating on the nightstand, Bishop rolled over and grabbed his phone. It was a text from Pena.

"I know things are weird between us but I just wanted to apologize. I tried to stop it but I couldn't."

Bishop shot up and immediately text back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Natasha's place, it's torn up. They got a report about people in cages, drugs and medical supplies. I don't know how legitimate the complaint is but they had to move on it."

Bishop slammed his elbow hard against the headboard and grunted. "Goddamn it."

"What?" Natasha asked, peeking out from the bathroom.

"We got a problem," he grumbled, pulling his underwear and jeans on. "Something went down at the kennel."

"What problem?" Natasha was already pulling clothes from her closet. "What went down?"

Bishop shook his head. "Let me handle it."

"No," she snapped. "That's my place. That's my fucking life up there beside you and Lil, Bish. You know that."

Hesitating but knowing he couldn't keep her away, Bishop sighed dramatically. "Get dressed. I'll meet you outside."

—

Bishop could feel Natasha's apprehension as they rode up to the cabin. Her body was tense and the fear seemed to be radiating off her, only growing stronger as they got closer.

"Let me do the talking," Bishop said quietly as they got off his bike. "Where's Lili?" He asked, turning to see the club assembled but his daughter nowhere in sight.

"Gilly and Chucky have her," Taza told him. "She's safe."

"We were going to handle this for you," Hank said somberly.

Bishop nodded. "I appreciate it but I'm here. Get me up to speed."

Hank nodded but before he walked off with Bishop, he gave Natasha a quick peck on the cheek. "Congratulations," he said quietly.

"Thanks," she pouted. "So," Natasha looked at the others. "What the fuck is this?"

"A fucking raid," Creeper remarked.

"The fucking' big guns too," Coco added, gesturing to the massive and unnecessary police presence. "Guess they're scared of some puppies and junkies."

"This is bullshit," she snapped. "We had a deal."

"More of an understanding," Angel shrugged. "Only so much they can do, Tash."

"Guys I can't go to jail," she whimpered.

"You know we won't let that happen," Taza said softly.

"Any idea who would call this in?" Riz asked her.

"Like you have to fucking ask," she growled. "It was fucking Levi. It had to be."

Bishop made his way back to the group. "This has to be answered."

"Bish," Natasha said timidly. "How much shit am I in?"

He shook his head, "Not much."

"What? How?"

"We'll talk," he said quietly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, mi amor."

"Any of you the owner?" A man no one recognized asked the group, a gold detective's badge hanging from his neck.

"I am," Natasha spoke up. "Natasha Losa. What's going on?"

"She's not," Bishop sighed. "Building belongs to my club."

Natasha turned and looked at him. "What?"

"Tash," he said authoritatively, "Not now."

She bit her tongue but glared at him ominously.

"Your name is all over in there," the detective said. "If you don't own the building, do you run the place?"

"She takes care of the kennel," Bishop said. "Medical care for the dogs, food, adoptions, and shit."

"I was talking to Miss Losa," the detective snapped.

"Mrs. Losa," Bishop corrected. "She's my wife."

"You said it's your club?"

"It is," Bishop said confidently.

The detective nodded and hollered for a few uniformed officers. "Arrest them both."

"No," Natasha began to cry. "Please. My daughter. I have to take care of Lili."

"This is bullshit," Bishop barked. "She's got nothing to do with this."

"We'll figure it all out at the station," the detective said. "Don't worry about your daughter either, we'll have someone from child services make sure she's safe and taken care of."

"No," Natasha snapped. "No. Please. Let the club have her. They can take care of her."

"We'll straighten it all out," the detective said, "Down at the station."


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm going to cut his goddamn head off."

Natasha looked up at Bishop who had been stewing silently since they were left in lockup. She sighed and nodded, having expected Levi wouldn't live far beyond Bishop's eventual release.

"I know," Natasha said. "I'm so sorry, Bish. I had no idea he was like this."

"Don't you fucking apologize for him," Bishop angrily.

Natasha just nodded. "As soon as we can, we have to request Taza as Lil's emergency guardian."

"I know," Bishop sighed. "None of this is gonna touch you, I promise."

"It already has," she gestured to the bars surrounding them. "This is bad, like multiple felonies bad."

"Tash, there's a reason that building isn't in your name," he said quietly. "There's a reason those supplies, everything in the back, have Marcus' name on the order forms."

"They do?" She asked, drawing her head back in surprise. "You lied to me."

"To protect you," he said back sharply. "Even back then all I wanted was to protect you."

"That doesn't make it okay and it doesn't protect me, I could still go to jail and you will definitely go to jail. Taza gonna raise Lil for years while we're in prison?"

"We're not going to prison," he growled.

Natasha turned away from him and shook her head. "I can't believe you, Bishop."

"I did it for you," he told her earnestly.

"I know you did," she huffed, "But you didn't think about how I would react to you sacrificing yourself."

"Hey," Franky called out as he made his way toward their cell. "You got a visitor."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "This is the fakest shit. We shouldn't even be here together."

"No shit, that's why you are here together, so you can make a plan."

Hank nodded at them from behind Franky. "Just need a minute," Hank grumbled, signaling for Franky to leave them.

Natasha glared at them as Hank whispered to Bishop through the bars and then vice versa. She hated the secrets especially when they were so blatant.

"That's what we figured," Hank spoke normally, "Just had to be sure."

"Sure about what?"

Bishop looked at his new wife and sighed. "They're setting bail for us," he explained, "It's gonna high though."

Grimacing, Natasha nodded. "How high?"

"We don't have an exact amount yet," Hank told her.

"Club can't afford to get us both out," Bishop told her. "You're my first priority."

Relieved and grateful, Natasha nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"You really think I'd make you stay here? Especially without me?"

"No," she groaned, "But don't they need you?"

"Lil needs you more," he said sadly. "I want someone with you at all times, Tash. You can pick who you feel most comfortable with."

"EZ or Creeper," she said.

"I knew you were gonna say Creep," Hank chuckled.

"I like him," she shrugged.

"As soon as we get the money we'll get her out,"

Hank told Bish. "Then you."

"Until then, fight this shit and start taking them out," Bishop ordered Hank quietly.

"Wait, what?" Natasha asked in a whisper.

"I'll let you handle that," Hank said with a chuckle. "We'll keep you updated."

As Hank walked back the way he came, Bishop hooked his arms around Natasha's waist. Leaning in, he whispered into her ear. "There's not gonna be a war, it's gonna be an ambush. We're going on for the quick kill, it's more about keeping you girls and the club safe than proving a goddamn point."

"Are they gonna save Levi for you?" She asked somewhat seductively.

"If they can," he told her.

"Good," she said, "I want to watch you kill that asshole."

"You do?" He asked with surprise and concern.

"I want to do it myself," she admitted.

Bishop smirked but shook his head. "No, not my girl. I want you far from the rest of this."

"I love you," she said in defeat.

"I love you too, but you could try to sound happier about it, esposita," Bishop laughed a little.

"I'll be happy when they're all dead and both of us are back with our daughter."

—

When social services arrived at the clubhouse, Gilly didn't know what he was supposed to do but he knew what his job was.

"You're not taking her," Gilly said firmly, standing in front of Lil. "We don't know who you are."

"I'm with the county," the woman said, offering her ID. "Her parents are under arrest, she doesn't have a guardian or next of kin."

"I don't wanna go," Lili said to Chucky.

"Can't Bishop and Natasha name someone?" Chucky asked Gilly.

"Yeah, lemme see who her parents want to take her," Gilly said.

"They're working on the paperwork," the woman said. "Hopefully by morning she can be the custody of the person they've chosen."

"She can stay with me," Gilly said forcefully.

"I wanna stay here," Lili said loudly. "Leave, this is my daddy's work and you need to leave."

Gilly turned and gave Lili a stern look. "Shh, Chiquita. I'll handle this."

"I will call the sheriff if you don't hand her over,"

The woman said sternly. "This is your last chance."

Looking at Chucky, Gilly stepped aside and called Hank knowing he had just been with Bishop. He explained the situation and was promptly told to follow his instincts.

"You're gonna have to call the sheriff," Gilly said defiantly. "You're not taking our girl." With that, Gilly scooped Lili into his arms and held her close.

"Yeah," Lili growled, causing Gilly to laugh and smirk at the woman.

"You'll both be arrested," she told him and Chucky. "You should do the right thing."

"I think protecting our family is the right thing," Chucky said quietly. "You guys will get me out, right?"

"Yeah, we got you, Chucky," Gilly laughed.

The worker stepped away to make good on her threat and within ten minutes both Gilly and Chucky were in cuffs.

"It's gonna be okay," Gilly told her. "Don't be scared, alright?"

With a trembling chin, Lili nodded as they were forced into the squad car and hauled away. The social worker led Lili out of the clubhouse with promises of new friends and plenty of games. When they approached her car, Lili saw Levi leaning on the bumper. She knew who he was and she knew he was a bad man so Lili bolted out of the yard and never looked back.


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't long after Hank left that Gilly and Chucky were brought it and put in the cell across from Bishop and Natasha.

"What the fuck is this?" Bishop asked angrily. "What happened?"

"I wouldn't let the social worker take Lili," Gilly told him. "Chucky wouldn't either."

Natasha stood up from the cot and walked toward the bars. "Chucky, you did that?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "You got arrested protecting Lil?"

Chucky nodded sheepishly. "I know you don't want her with strangers."

"You're a good man, Chucky," Bishop said somberly. "You protected my daughter, I'm not gonna forget that."

Gilly opened his mouth to make a sarcastic joke but he could the emotion in Bishop's expression.

"We didn't do a great job," Gilly said sadly. "She ran."

"She what?" Natasha asked sharply.

"I don't know what happened," Gilly sighed. "Right after we pulled onto the street I saw her bolt out of the yard, the social worker went out after her but judging by the police radio they didn't find her."

"Fuck," Bishop bellowed. "We gotta get out of here. NOW!"

"Where would she go?" Natasha whimpered, shaking hands covering her face as she began to sob. "We have to find her. Where would she go? Where is she?"

"Hey," Bishop grabbed her face and stared deeply into her eyes, "We're gonna find her."

"How?" She asked desperately, leaning her forehead against his while whispering. "We're in a fucking cage, Obispo, we can't do anything."

"We're gonna get her back," he growled at Natasha hoping to force her to calm down. "I'm gonna get Pena down here, she's gonna let us out and we're gonna get Lil."

Gilly shouted for the attention of the guard and a deputy appeared moments later. "What's up?" He asked knowing the members although not as well as Rogan.

"I want to talk to Pena," Bishop said, turning his attention away from Natasha.

"I can try," the officer said hesitantly. "She knows you're here but told the chief she didn't want to be involved."

"Tell the mayor Lili is out there and if something happens to my daughter because she's being petty she won't have to worry about re-election."

Natasha grabbed his arm and squeezed him. "You can't threaten the mayor in front of a cop," she chided.

"Get Pena down here," Bishop said, ignoring his wife's warning. "Now."

—

Lili Losa was smart and fearless, for her age at least, but as she sprinted further away from the clubhouse it didn't matter. Levi prowling the neighborhood for her didn't help either.

Seeing him park haphazardly after catching sight of her, Lili ran into an alley and hid behind an overflowing dumpster.

"Lili," Levi said in a soft voice. "It's okay. I'm a friend of your mom, sweetie."

"GO AWAY!" Lili screamed just as Bishop had taught her.

"Shh," Levi said, "I'm going to take you to see your parents."

With a tiny roar, Lili lobbed a previously discarded rusty paint can. It did little more than startle Levi and draw attention to the alleyway standoff.

"Alright you little bitch, let's go," Levi snarled, reaching out to grab Lili

The girl shrieked and swung a splintered piece of wood hitting Levi's arm.

"Yo," a strong male voice hollered from the alleyway entrance.

"We're fine," Levi snapped without looking at the man.

"HE'S NOT MY DADDY! HE'S NOT MY DADDY!"

Louie heard and saw enough. He grabbed Levi by the back of his collar and slammed his skull into the wall.

"You okay, kid?" He asked, speaking surprisingly softly to Lili.

Lili just shook her head.

"I'ma call the cops," he huffed. "I'm not messing with some little girl."

Lili rattled off the phone number to the clubhouse and timidly waved as Louie's son scurried behind his father.

"That's Lili!" He said excitedly, not realizing the situation was so dire.

"You know her?" Louie asked with surprise.

"She plays with Carla at the rec," the boy explained. "Her Dad is a Mayan."

"Your dad is a Mayan?"

Lili nodded, feeling more comfortable and confident now that she saw the friendly face of her friend's older brother.

"Obispo Losa," Lili said proudly.

"I know your old man," Louie said, offering her his hand. "Go into the barbershop, Ima gonna take care of this shit."

Lili disappeared into the barbershop and Louie dragged Levi further into the alley. Standing over the body, he called Angel who was out with Coco and EZ looking for Lili.

"You're gonna wanna get over to the barbershop. I got a scary little girl who says she's your president's daughter."

"Lili," Angel said with a relieved sigh. "She okay?"

"She threw a paint can at the pedo going after her then hit him with a fuckin' 2 x 4."

"That's our girl," Angel chuckled. "I'll be around."

"What about Bish?"

"He's busy," Angel said vaguely. "You got the guy?"

"I got him. Who is he?"

"White Pride piece of shit," Angel explained. "Keep him for me. Bish wants him."

"No doubt, I got you," Louie said before hanging up. "So much for the master race," he huffed, hoisting Levi into the dumpster and jamming it shut with a pipe.

—

"I can't just let you go," Pena hollered. "That kennel is bad news, I told you that years ago, Bishop."

"We're beyond that," Natasha snapped. "This is our kid, Antonia! The kennel is not important, I'll plead guilty to that shit I don't care."

"Natasha stop talking," Bishop barked at her.

"She's my kid too," Natasha reminded him. "I'm just as willing and able to make sacrifices to protect her!"

"Sounds like the honeymoon is over," Pena grumbled.

"Fuck you," Natasha spat. "You have a wife and a baby, be happy with that shit instead of poking around with your ex."

"Tash," Bishop hollered. "You're not helping."

"I can't let you out," Pena said, keeping her voice low. "I can't just open the door and let you out. This is more than just a local issue."

Bishop nodded. "Let us out, both of us, and I promise I'll come back and follow these charges through."

With a heavy sigh, Pena reluctantly nodded. "Twelve hours, Bishop. Twelve. Hours."

"Thank you," he said stoically.

She had the door opened and Bishop hurried out with Natasha following after. She stopped, looking directly at Pena, and leaned in to whisper. "I still don't like you but I appreciate this."

"It's mutual," Pena grumbled, "But you're welcome. Just find Lili, if we get nailed for this I'd like it to at least be for something."

Natasha nodded. "Me and you both."

"Tash. Now," Bishop beckoned from the end of the hall. "I think we already got a lead."

"Thank you," Natasha said to Gilly and Chucky as she hurried to catch up with Bishop. "Are you really coming back?"

Bishop shook his head and grabbed her hand on the way out. "I'm gonna make sure I don't have to."


	20. Chapter 20

When Lili saw EZ, Angel, and Coco pull up out front of the shop, she bolted out the door blindly reaching who whoever was closest.

"Chiquita," Coco said with a hint of annoyance. "You had us running all over town."

"Where's my daddy?" She asked, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Angel and EZ shared a look before the former spoke. "He's gonna be here as soon as he can."

There was a sudden rumble from the alley that caused Lili to hold Coco even tighter. "I don't like him."

"No one does," EZ said with a comforting smile. "Come on," he reached out to her and carried her back into the shop. "You don't have to worry about that guy anymore, okay?"

She pouted and nodded.

"Did he hurt you?"

Lili shook her head. "I got away. I ran really fast."

"Buena chica," he praised her.

While EZ comforted Lili and spoke to Louie about what had happened, Angel and Coco were going to attempt to handle Levi. He was coming to, finally, but was still disoriented which helped them keep him calm until Bishop arrived.

"Should we wait?" Angel asked as Levi began kicking the side of the dumpster. "What are we gonna do?"

"Call Hank." Coco shrugged, lighting a piece of newspaper and swiftly tossing it in the small open gap.

"Ah fuck," Levi panicked. "What the fuck! Come on, that shits spreading!"

"Lo siento, no Ingles," Coco said mockingly.

Angel watched with glee as Coco continued to toss trash and lit papers into the dumpster.

"He's out?" Angel repeated Hank's statement with surprise. "Natasha too?"

Coco looked over at him. "How'd they both get out?"

"Pena," Angel told Coco quietly.

"Ah shit," Coco hissed. "That's a three-way I don't wanna see."

Angel looked at him questioning for a second before shaking his head and focusing on the call.

"He's conscious but he's not going anywhere, EZ has Lili in the barbershop, she's safe."

"Is Tash coming?" Coco asked quietly.

Angel just nodded.

"Ah shit," Coco laughed, pounding on the side of the dumpster. "Ya hear that? You're gonna get it from both of em'."

"I'm gonna slit Natasha's throat," Levi bellowed, "Then I'm gonna skull fuck her while she bleeds out."

The fun of teasing Levi was gone in an instant when he had made such a horrific threat. Angel and Coco just looked at each other with rage sparking in their eyes when suddenly the sound of their brothers hit their ears.

"What did you say?" Coco asked Levi. "Can't hear your through all the fucking trash."

"Open up and I'll say whatever the fuck you want," Levi spat.

Bishop came down the alley without making a sound, Natasha instead bolted into the shop and nodded. Coco then swung open the top and Levi popped out with a relieved sigh and singed hair.

"Go ahead," Coco smirked, "Say it."

"What did you say?" Bishop's voice was gravelly and ominous, his dark eyes focused Levi with an unsettling intensity.

It was clear that Levi was scared, anyone would have been, but he tried desperately to save face and spit the threat as caustically as he could. "I'm gonna slit her throat," he hissed, "And skull fuck while she bleeds out."

Bishop grabbed his head and slammed it down against the steel of the dumpster. "Throw him in the van, I'll deal with it. I wanna see my girls."

"We got you," Angel said confidently.

"Don't wanna this prick," Coco said. He grabbed a crate to stand on as he and Angel struggled to pull Levi's body out of the garbage. "Couldn't Bish have knocked him out after we let him climb out?"

"Get in," Angel told him, "It'll be easier to get him out if you're lifting him up."

"Why me?" Coco asked.

"Can't lift him?" Angel teased. "Gotta start lifting, carnal."

Coco suddenly smiled. "The prospect."

Angel laughed and nodded, letting the dumpster lid drop again. "Ima a no vote just to keep him doing this shit for us."

In the barbershop, Bishop found Lili and Natasha hugging and instantly wrapped his arms around both of them.

"You okay?" Bishop asked Lili quietly.

"I wanna go home," she said, her face buried in her father's chest.

Bishop and Natasha looked at each other, fearing what would become of their family in the next few hours.

"Mommy's gonna take you home, EZ will be there to keep you safe, you don't have to be scared. I'll be home later, Lili," Bishop said sadly.

Natasha closed her eyes, despising the lie, but didn't correct him.

"Obispo," Natasha whimpered with disappointment.

"Don't," he shook his head. "I'm gonna do what I can."

Natasha's face scrunched up as she kept her sobs at bay. "I love you," she said, her voice cracking.

"I love you, girls," he said stoically.

"So much," Lili said with a sniffle.

"So much," Bishop said back. "Right, Mommy?" He asked Natasha.

"Yeah, so much," she whimpered.

Bishop watched mournfully as Natasha and Lili left the shop, rushed into the van by Hank, before stepping out the back way.

"What are you idiots doing?" He asked angrily when he saw Angel and Coco laughing as EZ struggled to lift Levi over his head and out of the dumpster.

"Trying to get him in the van," Angel said quickly.

Bishop shook his head, "I sent the girls home in the van." He looked at EZ, "Go get cleaned up, I'm you with Natasha and Lili. Angel and Coco can finish up."

EZ smirked as he jumped out, noticing the misery on Angel's and Coco's faces.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Coco asked as Taza and Creep joined them in the alley.

"I was gonna kill him but I have a new idea," Bishop said vaguely.

"That doesn't sound good with White Pride," Creeper said smugly.

"Won't be," Bishop was confident. "Get Rogan and Pena down here."

Angel's brows furrowed as he listened to Taza and Bishop chat quietly.

"El Padrino on his way?" Taza asked.

"Should be here within the hour," Bishop told him. "We still wanna set you up at as Lili's guardian, if you're good with that. I want her here in Santo Padre and there's no one else we'd want her with. I know raising a little girl wasn't in your pla…"

"I'd be honored," Taza said, "But I won't be doing it alone."

"I know," Bishop chuckled a little. He smiled and looked back at the younger three behind him. "We have a few idiots but I love you guys. Thank you."

Taza nodded and returned the sentiment just as Levi's body hit the cement. "He might not be usable after all that head trauma."

"His head wasn't usable before either," Bishop shrugged. "It'll be fine. We'll all be sleeping in own our goddamn beds tonight."


	21. Chapter 21

The remaining Mayans hauled Levi to the desert, not too far from Vicky's and over Riz's property line, but close enough to know who and what was nearby. Levi woke up on the ride but was still groggy and dry heaving once the trip was done. His head trauma was severe and they could all see it.

"Hey," Bishop crouched down to look Levi in the eye, snapping his fingers in his face to catch his attention. "You came after my little girl, me and Tash, we can handle our shit, but our baby is off fucking limits." As he spoke his voice became more of a growl.

"I'm sorry," Levi whimpered. "I need a fucking hospital man," he stammered. "I'm fucked up."

"I hear the California DOC provides excellent healthcare," Taza laughed.

"What?" Levi gasped, looking up at Taza from his spot in the sand. "What are you gonna do?"

"You're going to take the fall," Bishop explained. "You set us up, the shelter shit was rejected white pride version of revenge."

"Stockton is gonna love you," Angel taunted.

"He's gonna get picked up the first day," Gilly laughed.

"Don't think trying to bite anyone is gonna help, they'll rip those pricey veneers out of your mouth if they want a blow job bad enough."

While the younger ones were having fun with Levi, Bishop was filled with nothing but rage.

"They'll never buy it," Levi muttered. "There's no way to prove it."

"I don't need proof," Bishop grumbled. "The mayor, the cops, they're in our pockets. They need you to say it, that's it, and that's what you're gonna do."

It was risky, the Mayans knew it, but with enough persistence and someone to take the fall, Bishop and Natasha would be free and clear.

"I'm not going to prison for you," Levi tried to sound forceful but instead he dry heaved again.

"You call Rogan?" Bishop asked Angel.

"He's on his way," Angel said smugly. "I can't wait to see this shit."

"Natasha would have loved it," Bishop said.

"Didn't take much to get her going," Levi grumbled. "Slut loved it."

"Jefe," Hank said in a warning tone seeing Bishop about to haul off. "He's not gonna be able to take much more."

Bishop grit his teeth but turned his back and walked away from the group. He could see the patrol car kicking up dust and for a second he had the urge to turn and simply kill Levi. It was all he wanted from the moment he heard Natasha was dating again but the feeling only grew stronger since then.

Franky was spotted almost a mile out, kicking up massive amounts of dust and sand, and when he arrived they noticed he wasn't alone.

"This can't be good," Bishop grumbled.

"It's better for you than him," Pena muttered with a dirty look towards Levi.

"Better be," he huffed. "Hitler, tell the Mayor what we talked about."

"I didn't do shit," he said hurriedly. "This asshole is setting me up."

"You take full responsibility for the medication we found on sight at the kennel?"

"No!"

Pena nodded. "I heard a yes."

"Me too," Riz chuckled.

"We'll get a full confession," Franky said confidently. "Get up. You're under arrest."

Levi clambered to his feet and made one last effort to keep himself out of prison although it wasn't thought out. Snatching Bishop's knife from his back, Levi plunged the blade into Bishop's lower back twice before slashing at Franky.

"Come on," Hank snapped, grabbing Franky's gun and shooting Levi in the chest. "Bad fucking reflexes deputy," he spat angrily.

"Bishop," Pena was the first one to help, due to her close proximity. She helped him to the ground and pressed her hands against his wounds. "What do we do? We're too far out!"

"Get him in the car," Hank ordered the Mayans. "Take him into the city, leave this prick to bleed out," he told Franky.

"Okay," Franky nodded.

"I'll stay, give my statement to the next officer," Pena lowered her voice, "You shot him. Self-defense. Case closed."

Frank nodded, climbing into the car, and looked at Hank. "You knew he was gonna, didn't you?"

"He's a coward. He wanted the easy way out. That's why I used your gun, no questions."

The club watched Franky fishtail away, racing back to civilization, with tears in their eyes. It took a sharp turn and now they were all terrified for their president.

—

"Shit," EZ hissed. "Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Keep me updated."

"What?" Natasha asked eagerly. "What happened?"

"Levi's dead," EZ explained. "He made a move when Franky went to cuff him."

Natasha shook her head. "No. You're upset. Why are you upset? It's not Levi."

"It's Bishop," he quickly admitted. "He's in surgery, Levi stabbed him."

Natasha gasped, clamping her hand over her face to keep from alerting Lili of the horrible news.

"I have to go," she stammered.

"They want you here with me," EZ explained. "It's just safer for now."

"Fuck that," she hissed. "You wanna keep me here you'll have to physically stop me from leaving."

Putting his hands on Natasha would get him in significantly more trouble than simply telling the others that she was on her way.

"I know better than that," EZ groaned.

"Smart boy," she said, kissing his cheek. "Watch Lili, don't be as easy with her as you were with me."

Smiling, EZ nodded. "Won't be a problem, I'm not scared of her."

Snatching her keys off the hook, Natasha slammed their door behind her and booked it to her car. She made it to the hospital even quicker than she imagined, finding Taza in the waiting room covered in blood.

"Oh my god," Natasha stopped when she made eye contact with him. "Is he okay?"

"They just took him back," Taza said, immediately hugging Natasha. Out of everyone, Taza knew Bishop, and by default, Natasha, the longest.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked him, refusing to let go of him. "He has to be."

"They didn't say," Taza sighed.

Natasha whimpered. "He has to be. He will be. Tiny but mighty, he'll be fine."

"I hope so," Taza uttered sadly.

"No," she said forcefully, finally ending the embrace. "He has to be. Full stop. Bishop is going to be okay. I just know it."


End file.
